What does your heart say now
by Fayth85
Summary: "Now that we have touched, now that we have kissed. Now that its come to this. Is it the same, or has something changed. Now that we have let our guards down. I just want to know, what does your heart say now." Enter, Saotome Kiyomi. She might be related to Ranma, and she certainly looks the part, but no one's really sure. Could she ever find peace with the Saotomes? OC-centric!
1. Life's messy

**_What does your heart say now_**

 ** _"Now that we have touched, now that we have kissed. Now that its come to this. Is it the same, or has something changed. Now that we have let our guards down. I just want to know, what does your heart say now." Enter, Saotome Kiyomi. She might be related to Ranma, and she certainly looks the part, but no one's really sure. Could she ever find peace with the Saotomes? OC-centric!_**

 ** _Chapter 1 – Life's messy_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Life isn't fair. No matter how many times she hears those words, she can't help but snort derisively. Life isn't fair.

She was top of her class, competing for a top high school. She was going to be a doctor—the first in the family. She was going to be an independent woman, who chooses her man—not the other way around.

Instead, she finds herself wearing a simple house dress and an apron, now a high school dropout, and getting up a five every morning to prepare breakfast and get everyone else's day started on the right foot. She goes about her early morning, silent as a ghost so she doesn't wake anyone. The scent of soup and rice fills the air as she beats the egg batter. She'd already added a little sugar, knowing that he loves sweet eggrolls.

There's a calendar behind her, hanging on the wall beside the fridge. The page on display has September 1987 in bold letters on top, with the first six days already crossed off. There's a big red mark circling the twenty-fourth with the kanji for 'birthday girl' written big and bold. Not that the redhead whipping the batter seems to notice.

She's too busy planning her day, her week. She has an appointment at the pediatrician's, and she has that part-time job she finally landed—it's the only place that allows her to bring her now three-month-old son.

She snorts, her hand stopping as she shakes her head. Her son. Not even sixteen yet, and she had to give up her life. _Well_ , she muses, her hand blurring once again as she continues whipping the eggs into a fluffy and airy mixture, _it's not as if Jiro asked for this_.

The Chishu household slowly awakens. A blue-haired teenager finds himself in the tiny sitting room, blazing through a kata, with a little bundle in the corner and out of the way. Little blue eyes study the funny dance for a moment, before deciding his foot is far more entertaining—he grabs it, shoving his big toe in his mouth.

"Jiro-chan, what have I said about sticking your foot in your mouth?" the redhead asks, too amused for her own good. Her face and her sky blue eyes light up as she scoops the baby out of the tussle of blankets he wrapped himself up into.

"Brrrrriiiiii!" Jiro belts out, his face lighting up in recognition. Seeing him so full of life, so full of laughter, she can't help but beam as well. Life isn't fair, but she wouldn't trade her loved ones for all the gold in the world.

"Is that so?" she asks, making a funny face. Little Jiro lets loose a cackle that brightens her whole world. "I see, I see. So tell me, what does daddy have to say about that?"

Jiro peers over his mommy's shoulder at the room's other occupant. The blue-haired teenager feels their gaze on him, so he stops his kata. His eyes drink in the pair of them. The redhead's bright, sky blue eyes are lit up, her lips curling upwards to show how at peace she is. And Jiro—with his icy blue eyes that remind him so much of his mother—lets loose an 'unn!' to remind him they're awaiting his response.

"I say you two are the most beautiful gifts I've been given," he says, his voice thick with emotion.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The redhead presses the stop button, already walking to the door to get off the bus. Once the vehicle pulls to the side of the road, and the door opens, she strolls out—her baby strapped to her chest and bobbing with her every step.

She walks down the street, her face a blank mask as she enters the cemetery. Her eyes don't wander, her feet knowing the way as she strolls through the rows upon rows of headstones. Until at last she strolls down the cobblestone path, down to a grave marked: _Chishu Amaranthe, January 8_ _th_ _, 1958 to July 1_ _st_ _, 1987_.

The redhead kneels, her eyes blank and out of focus. She just sits there, unmoving. Even with little Jiro wiggling and writhing like a pig in a blanket, she barely seems to notice.

A single word forms and is herded to the tip of her tongue, but it never takes that final step into the world.

Only the breeze dares speak, though its gentle lullaby goes unnoticed.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ah, Chishu-san, right on time," Ono Tofu greets the redhead as she walks into his practice. He's wearing the same dark grey men's kimono he wore the last time they met—she assumes it's his self-appointed uniform.

"I cannot thank you enough for this chance, Ono-sensei," she says, smiling bright as the sun and bowing low to him.

"Not at all." He bows as well, motioning for her to come in. "You'll be my secretary. Your job will be answering all calls, maintaining my appointments, creating receipts for all my patients and accepting payments, as well as processing those and all invoices into a bookkeeping program and paying my suppliers. I work by appointment for the most part, though I have a few patients that come in out of the blue."

He goes on explaining that all patients are planned in for twenty minutes, but marked and billed for a half hour—though he curiously doesn't explain why, and she doesn't ask. She, therefore, needs to plan in no more than two patients per hour, and how to charge them for the consultation or treatments—which she'll need to mark and price according to a system she's both unfamiliar with and unsure of.

Still, she tries to remember everything she can, offering some tea while he's busy explaining things.

"I think the first thing we should do, however, is to make a copy of your ID and fill in the proper employee's and tax forms," Ono-sensei says, opening the highest drawer of the filing cabinet. He carefully goes over everything with her, and she signs 'Saotome Kiyomi'.

"Hmm?" he noises, wondering at the discrepancy. "Chishu-san, I think you signed the wrong name."

"Keitaro-kun and I aren't married, so I'm to fill in my maiden name, right?" she wonders, her brow knitted in confusion.

"I see. I apologize, I simply assumed…" he trails off, studying the baby snoozing against her ample chest. He doesn't seem to have taken anything from his mother—he can only guess that means he looks just like his father. "Alright. I'm afraid I'm a bit backed up on my invoice payments. Could you please check the mail and organize all outstanding bills for me?"

"Of course."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

On the other side of Furinkan, Keitaro is just arriving for his first day at his new high school. He's wearing his dark blue uniform, buttoned up, and blending into the background as if nothing is the matter. The large clock tower—that he just can't make sense out of, but figures he isn't meant to—shows it's ten past eight. It's early enough that the schoolyard is all but empty, save a few early birds like himself.

One foot in front of the other, he presents himself to the office, apologizing for the intrusion.

"Ah, Chishu-kun," the secretary greets him, her eyes lighting up in recognition. She's the one that helped him with the enrolment process as well. "Come, this way."

She leads him down a nondescript hallway, yammering on about this or that. She strikes him as the friendly sort, so he doesn't mind too much. "You'll be in class 1C. It's quite the rowdy group, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Your homeroom teacher is Maeda-sensei, so it's a good thing you're early. She tends to be almost overly strict on latecomers."

They stop just outside a door marked 1C, and she turns to him. For the first time he notices she's carrying a manila envelope, a rather thick one at that. "These are your schedule, your homework assignments, and application forms for electives. The school store will have all the books you'll need. Your booklist is in there as well." She hands him the envelope, bowing. When he takes it, she dashes down the hall, as if she expects there'll be some emergency needing her immediate attention—he isn't really sure what to make of that.

Still, life goes on. He lets loose a weary sigh, opening the door and entering the classroom. A woman is already inside, peering at him through thick glasses. "Chishu-kun, I presume," she drones.

"Yes. Forgive me for enrolling at such an odd time. We've only just returned to Furinkan," he says, bowing low to her.

"I see," she murmurs, her eyes softening somewhat. "Well," she shrugs it off, "worse things have happened. You'll be sitting to the back on the left. And don't you dare become a troublemaker! I have enough of them in this class already!" she warns, staring him down as if he's already proven himself untrustworthy.

"I wouldn't dare, Maeda-sensei," he assures her, bowing low and moving towards his seat.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi fidgets in her seat as she goes through all the invoices. She's already entered all new bills into the bookkeeping program, and she prepared the checks for Ono-sensei to sign so all outstanding bills can be paid. As the fourth patient arrives, she welcomes them, offering tea while they wait—per the norm, they turn her down.

So all Kiyomi can do is go back to fidgeting. She's almost positive Keitaro left his bento on the table at home. That means he's there, on his first day, without a thing to eat. And they aren't so well off that they can afford for him to buy lunch out of the blue. That means he's going to end up going without lunch, without eating all day. And that grates on her.

She decides she'd better rush home and try to catch him during his lunch break.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Keitaro stares dead ahead, facing his new classmates. Of course, they need to start the day with the new kid. "My name is Chishu Keitaro. My fiancée and—" all the girls whine and complain about 'the new cutie' already being taken. He clears his throat, coughing into his hand for good measure. "As I was saying, my fiancée and I recently moved back to Furinkan."

"What's her name?" one of the girls asks.

"Kiki-chan," he says, a smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you fo—"

"Ooh! What's she like?!"

"Yeah! And have you gone all the way?!"

"What kind of question is that, hentai!"

Keitaro groans, rubbing his forehead. He already sees what the secretary meant—these people are insufferable. "I would ask that you never refer to Kiki-chan in such terms," Keitaro announces, his tone unbending and his eyes suddenly harder than steel. "I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting her."

"Is. That. Understood?" The silence that follows is all-consuming. No one blinks, few dare breathe. His battle aura drowns out every thought in their heads, and his face seems bathed in shadows—as if a demon possessed him. No matter that he doesn't so much as twitch.

Without warning, the oppressive air dissipates—as if the illusion was dispelled, leaving no trace it was there to begin with. Keitaro bows, moving back to his seat and calmly sitting down. He takes out a notebook and a pencil, clearly ready for class to begin.

"Oh great, another martial artist," some guy mutters. "What's Saotome gonna do about _this one_?"

The name ticks Keitaro's eyebrow higher, but he shrugs and figures Saotome is a common surname—no point in worrying about it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Class goes on and on. Homeroom ends up being mind-numbingly dull, and the maths teacher is out sick, so they end up doing self-study for the second and third period. Keitaro seems to be the only one paying attention to his books, though. Everyone else is too busy chattering about the new kid, and what 'Kuno' will have to say about a new martial artist, and two girls keep pestering a raven-haired girl about her missing fiancé.

"Seriously, Akane. What's it going to take to keep Ranma in school?" one of them asks.

"Yeah, he's been out sick so often. Not to mention the constant challenges that make him miss classes even when he's here," the other jumps in.

"I still say he's faking it!" Akane belts out, muttering under her breath about her cooking not being 'that bad'. Keitaro can't really make sense of it, so he chooses to focus on his homework instead—one of the guys was willing to borrow him the maths book.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Seriously, though," Yuka continues, eyeing the new kid. She sees how focused he is, how he seems to actually be making headway, ploughing through the problems one at a time. "What's with him?"

"I dunno," Sayuri mutters, sighing dejectedly. "I just wish the cute ones could stay single long enough to give me a chance."

Akane snorts, wondering what everyone's fascination is with relationships. She has one that was foisted on her—and it isn't all that good. Or at all, if she's honest. "The way I see it, if he's focused on his books he won't care about challenging anyone," she mutters, shaking her head in disgust. "Life's been crazy enough around here."

"Point," Yuka agrees, sighing.

"I kinda like it," Sayuri disagrees. "It keeps things interesting."

"That's not always a good thing," Yuka counters. "I mean. Every time someone new comes to school, chaos fo—"

"Don't jinx it," Akane and Sayuri cut her off in stereo.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi can't believe her luck! Some Tendo woman comes calling, something about bringing back a book she borrowed, and suddenly the practice is closed for the morning! Sure, Ono-sensei was dancing around with a skeleton when he announced it—she isn't too sure about that—but the fact is she can leave early without asking for time off on her first day!

So, of course, she rushes straight home, sees to little Jiro's lunch, and grabs her forgetful Kei-chan's bento on the way out the door. She has to hurry a little, but she should make it to school for noon.

She finds the Furinkan High easily enough, so she rushes to the office to ask where she can find Chishu Keitaro, the new student. The secretary lights up at seeing her and Jiro, already leading the way and peppering her with a million and one questions—she can't say she even understands half of them, so she just follows along.

The thing that stands out, is that she keeps referring to her as 'Saotome-kun'. She isn't sure what to make of that, but the woman seems nice enough.

Just as they're walking down one hall or another, the bell rings and students start piling out of their classes—no doubt intending to eat their lunch anywhere but their classrooms. For some reason, everyone's eyes are on her.

So much so, that it's starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Airen! You take Shampoo on date, yes?" some purple-haired girl in a bright blue cheongsam calls out, carrying what looks like take-out.

Kiyomi sidesteps her, tripping her and continues on her way like nothing's the matter. She does shake her head in bemusement, but she's lived in Furinkan before—nothing to see here.

"Pig-tailed girl!"

 _Oh, crap_ , Kiyomi mutely complains. She wears her hair braided this one time to make sure Jiro can't pluck her into early baldness, and **this** is what she gets. She sees some kendo-outfit-wearing moron with a wooden bokken dashing for her, his eyes seeing only her. That is, until he gets closer, and sees Jiro strapped to her chest.

"Uh… I… that… you…" His brain is obviously scrambled, so she simply walks past him. "SA-O-TO-ME~EEEEEEEE! You cur! I shall smite thee when next we meet!"

Kiyomi sighs, shaking her head. There's something about living in a big city like Tokyo that seems to addle the simple-minded. Though, to be fair, Furinkan seems to have the highest concentration she's ever encountered.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri are just getting ready to leave the class together when the door slides open. Satoko-san, the school secretary, enters motioning someone in behind her. Ranma, of course. That boy probably got into another fight, and got another concussion or something—she keeps warning him he needs to have Tofu-sensei look into that.

Only… Ranma's wearing a women's business suit. Well, that's not normal. Nor is the fluffy looking bag at his side, or the subtle makeup… or the bundle strapped to his chest. Akane sighs, shaking her head as she makes her way over to him.

"What happened **this time**?" she demands, fire in her tone. Ranma just stares at her, confused. He blinks, tilting his head to one side.

"Ranchan?" Ukyou comes running, concerned. "What happened? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Uhh…" Ranma manages, narrow his eyes and staring at the pair of them. "I'm looking for… Chishu Keitaro? Is he here?"

"I knew he'd end up being a challenger!" Sayuri belts out, grinning. "Come on, Akane-chan. Show him the new guy!"

"Nevermind, I see him," Ranma waves them off without a care, strolling past them and to the back of the class. "Hey, Kei-chan, you forgot your bento."

Akane and Ukyou share a look. 'Kei-chan'?

"Kiki-chan! And you brought Jiro-chan!" Keitaro rushes to Ranma, taking him into his arms…

Akane stares, her jaw hanging low. Ranma is… he's… huh?!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Kiki. I must have forgotten," Keitaro apologizes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine, really," Kiyomi assures him, smiling to show she doesn't mind. "I was hoping to join you for lunch anyway. So this works out perfectly."

"Is that so," he murmurs, grinning. He makes to take Jiro out of the little pouch, holding him carefully to his chest. "What do you think, little man? Does mommy have a great idea or what?"

"Ga!" Jiro agrees, beaming at finally being out of that contraption. He loves being so close to his mommy, but he can't see much in there. Other than her boobie, of course, but she won't take it out to feed him! How rude!

"Can't argue with that," Keitaro agrees, offering Kiyomi his elbow to escort her. "So how was work?"

"First days are always rough. But Ono-sensei is really nice, _if obviously from Furinkan_." He chuckles at her deadpanning her way through that last part. He didn't think it'd be this bad, but so far she's been right—these people are pretty out there.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Akane stares. Stares. **STARES**. What in the hell is going on _this time?_ Not only is Ranma in his girl-form. Not only is he wearing a flattering business suit—and that's grating on Akane's sense of pride, seeing how much better Ranma pulls it off. Not only is he here to see some new guy.

All of that is weird enough in and of itself—well, other than picking a fight with a new guy… that's par for the course. No, it's that they hugged, so they obviously don't plan on fighting. That Ranma has a baby with him—where the heck did he get did he get **a baby**?! It's that the new guy calls him by the same name he referred to his fiancée during his introduction. It's how Ranma brought a bento, wanting to have lunch together.

Just how bad will _this_ concussion end up being? And since when does Ranma call Tofu-sensei by his family name?

Before Akane can ask a single question, the happy little family slips past her and through the door.

All the youngest Tendo can do is blink.

"Ranchan! Wait up!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi and Keitaro make it outside, looking around for a nice spot in the shade—hope springs eternal, as they say. As luck would have it, there's a nice shady spot up on this little hill. They make a beeline for it, claiming it as their own.

Kiyomi takes her time unpacking the bento, fishing out two pairs of chopsticks for them. She grabs the first eggroll, offering it to him. He doesn't even think to fight her, grinning and opening his mouth to let her feed him.

They sit, side by side, with Keitaro holding the squirming Jiro in his lap. He ends up having to cross his legs to give the sprat a little wiggle room so they can enjoy their meal together. Jiro doesn't seem to mind, patting his daddy's tummy over and over and cackling at the funny faces beaming down at him.

Kiyomi, for her part, is enjoying whatever time she can get with her boys. Especially Kei-kun. They've been so busy lately—the move, dealing with the funeral, dealing with Jiro around the clock—that they've come to cherish whatever time together they can manage.

So even though they both look a bit rough—Jiro still wakes up every three hours during the night for a warm meal—they're more than happy to just be together for a spell.

Movement catches Keitaro's eye. He looks over, finding one of his new classmates walking over with purpose in her stride. He isn't sure what to make of that, or of her.

"Hey, you guys mind if I join you?" the girl… well, they assume that's a girl, given the subtle breasts. But she is wearing a boy's school uniform. Then again, this is Furinkan. Who knows, or cares, what that's about.

"Depends, Miss…?" Kiyomi asks, confused.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Depends, Miss…?" Ranchan asks, confused.

Ukyou sighs, shaking her head in dismay. Yeah, this looks like a concussion again. Still, the last time didn't come complete with a male fiancé or a baby, so best to play along for now. "Just want to get to know the new guy, is all. Something wrong with that?"

Ranchan and Chishu share a look. They both shrug, finding no real fault with her request. So Ukyou takes a seat opposite them. "I'm Kuonji Ukyou, by the way," she offers, unwrapping her bento—she wasn't in the mood to lug with her grill today, and she's pretty glad for it.

"Oh, please forgive my poor manners," Ranchan says, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm Chishu Kiyomi. Kei-kun you've already met, of course. And this little ball of energy is Jiro-chan. Isn't that right, Jiji?" Ranchan makes a funny face, teasing the cutest little laugh from the baby. Ukyou can't help but gush over the cuteness overload as the little boy tumbles from Chishu to Ranchan—though she takes careful note of how both of them reach to grab him, so he doesn't hurt himself.

"Pleased to meet you both. So tell me, how long have you been in town?" Ukyou continues, wondering when she'll find a hole in the personas before her.

"Not long," Chishu answers, a dark cloud looming over him for some reason. There's something painful he's been through. And given Ranchan makes the same face, she guesses it's mutual. "Kiki grew up around here, so we decided here is as good a place as any to make a new start."

"I see."

The little boy starts patting Ranchan's breasts—Ukyou has to fight not to get jealous at her fiancé's figure, and not for the first time—obviously wanting something.

"Aw, come on, Jiji. You just barely ate," Ranchan complains, but the boy keeps patting and patting her breasts, harder and harder. "Alright, alright."

Like nothing's the matter, Ranchan unbuttons his jacket, takes off the baby pouch, unbuttons his shirt, and pops out a breast, and lets the little boy latch on like his life depends on it.

Ukyou stares, her brain on tilt as she tries—and fails—to make sense of this.

"Staring is kinda rude," Ranchan complains, snapping Ukyou out of it. She turns, blushing.

"This… umm… you…"

"What? Never seen a baby having lunch before?" Ranchan teases, a grin on his face that makes Ukyou's mind melt. It's not the same smile. Not at all the same smile. She knows her Ranchan like no other, she knows his facial expressions, his every smile, how every facet of his mind works…

This isn't her Ranchan. No way in hell.

"Uh… Sorry if this is weird, but… the name Saotome Ranma mean anything to you?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Uh… Sorry if this is weird, but… the name Saotome Ranma mean anything to you?" Kuonji asks, blushing furiously. Kiyomi and Keitaro share a look, confused.

"Can't say that it does," Kei-kun answers, shrugging. "Why? I remind you of him, or something?"

"Ooh, my family's from around here. It could be she knows one of my cousins, or something," Kiyomi argues, carefully scooping up Jiro and holding him properly so he doesn't expose her more than needed.

"Your… your fa… your family?" Kuonji stutters out, making the pair a bit suspicious.

"Well, yeah," Kiyomi agrees. "My maiden name is Saotome, after all. But I haven't answered to it in years."

"…" Kuonji works her mouth over and over, but nothing comes out.

"So anyway, Kei-kun. I need to go grocery shopping after this. Is there anything you can think of? I mean, I have what we need for dinner, but we're running a bit low on rice and chicken broth."

"Hmm? You sure you don't want to wait on me? I mean, you've got Jiji with you, you know."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ukyou stares as the pair of them keeps going back and forth, talking about mundane things like ingredients and what they're having for dinner. It rattles her to no end. And seeing a baby—Ukyou can only guess he's about three or four months old—nursing, and obviously getting the milk he so desires, _certainly_ isn't helping.

But alas, the time comes for them to get back to class. Ukyou has one last thing to say before she dashes off. "Hey, Ranchan? Maybe you should come after school. I'm pretty sure Akane-chan will want you to meet someone. Family of yours, I should think."

Without waiting for a response, Ukyou leaves them sitting there. She heads back to their classroom, cornering Akane the second she lays eyes on the girl. "That isn't Ranchan."

"What?" Akane's face loses all colour. She'd missed lunch looking everywhere for Ranma.

"I'm telling you. That isn't Ranchan. She calls herself Chishu Kiyomi. She only recently moved to Furinkan, though she lived here before. And when I left, she was nursing her three or four month old son. That isn't Ranchan."

"Maybe it's the mirror clone?" Akane wonders, but it doesn't feel quite right.

"She wasn't flirty. And she doesn't even know who Ranchan is. She thinks Saotome Ranma might be a cousin of hers, though she didn't sound very sure of it." Ukyou sounds sure of herself, and even Akane has to admit that the okonomiyaki chef knows Ranma pretty well.

"That…" Akane doesn't know what to make of it, at all. But she needs to know what's going on.

"I asked her to come back after school, that you'd want her to meet someone. Dunno if she will, but…"

"Yeah…" Akane feels a migraine coming on. Life just got weird again. You'd think she'd have gotten used to it by now.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Trudging along, Akane steals furtive glances at Keitaro and Ran… Kiyomi. She isn't sure what to make of any of this, but she certainly hopes things will make sense eventually.

She is, however, glad that the pair of them agreed to come for a meet and greet. Akane is struck over and over by how naturally this Kiyomi acts, and how she and Keitaro-kun act towards each other and towards little Jiro.

They stroll along, the drab grey surroundings doing nothing to distract Akane as she goes. Interestingly, Ukyou decided this—whatever _this_ is—is worth losing a few hours of business over. She can't make any more sense of any of it than Akane can, it seems. Then again, Ranma seems to attract chaos.

They're about a block away when Jiro starts getting fussy. Kiyomi decides he's just tired, so Keitaro-kun hauls him out of the pouch and lays him on his arm so he's lying on his tummy. His little legs keep kicking and he keeps whining, though. Nothing seems to be calming him down.

 **PRRRRRRT!**

Akane flushes, her eyes wide with surprise. Jiro just farted. But not an ordinary fart. It sounded wet, and there's definitely the scent of a dirty diaper hanging in the air.

"Oh, oh, oh. Aren't you glad you got that out?" Keitaro-kun teases, rubbing Jiro's little back. "We aren't far, are we?"

"Uh uh," Akane noises, shaking her head almost violently.

"You have an extra change of clothes in the bag?" Once again, Akane is struck by how easy-going they are with it all. As if this is the most natural thing in the world. Intellectually, Akane knows it would be after a few months, but… she still can't disassociate Ranma and Kiyomi… and seeing Ranma talking and acting like an experienced mother is throwing her all kinds of curveballs.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Keitaro isn't really sure what to make of his new classmates, but he knows most people their age don't have a lot of experience with babies. He certainly didn't, not until Jiro was born. Still, he can't quite shake the feeling that they're confusing his Kiki-chan with someone else.

Kiyomi, for her part, is pretty mellow about it all. She doesn't remember much from before her accident five years ago, but she figures it doesn't matter. She had her mother and Kei-kun to tend to her every need, so she's done her best not to linger on the what-ifs. She won't lie and say she isn't curious, though.

They eventually make it onto a quiet street, with what looks like a martial arts dojo—the sign announces it as the Tendo Dojo of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. The name doesn't mean much to her, so she shrugs and is already digging into the baby bag for wipes, a diaper, and the powder she'll need. She hopes his clothes are still clean, so she doesn't dig out a change just yet.

The second they get inside, Akane points them in the direction of the bathroom. She and Kei-kun make their way there, finding a cupboard that's on or about the right height for a changing table. "Is mommy's baby ready for the snow?" Kiyomi asks, making a face to tease a smile out of Jiro.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Akane, meanwhile, rushes into the family sitting room, already calling out for Auntie Saotome, Uncle Saotome, and—most especially—Ranma himself. Auntie comes rushing in from the kitchen, still wearing an apron.

"Akane-chan, what's the matter?" she asks, her short, auburn hair getting combed out of the way with her fingers. Her face in pinched with worry about whatever has Akane shouting like that.

"Where's Ranma?"

"Why, he's upstairs laying down, of course. I was just making him some soup to help his aching stomach," she explains, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What's wrong, sweetie. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

As if on cue, daddy and uncle Saotome come in from off the porch, no doubt summoned by the shouting.

"I met someone today. A boy named Chishu Keitaro and his fiancée Chishu Kiyomi… but… well, Kiyomi looks exactly like Ranma's cursed form. And I mean **EXACTLY**!"

"Chishu… Chishu…" Uncle Saotome mutters over and over. "Hmm. Could be the Chishu family from Sapporo."

Daddy nods sagely, crossing his arms.

"They here to challenge the dojo?" Uncle asks, missing the point entirely.

"You're not listening!" Akane belts out. "This girl could pass for Ranma's twin sister!"

Uncle and Auntie Saotome share a look, but they mostly just look confused. "Ranma doesn't have a sister," Uncle says, sounding sure of himself. "I'd know if I had a daughter."

"Hmm," Auntie noises, tapping her chin in thought.

Light footsteps echo through the hall. Auntie and Uncle peer ahead, wondering just what they'll see.

The boy comes first, carrying what they assume is a baby bag. He can't be older than sixteen—kids are starting younger and younger these days. Still, Uncle recognizes the family traits easily enough—he'd had a few run-ins with Chishus before. His easy, measured steps telegraphs that this boy is without a doubt a martial artist—a decent one, to boot.

When they get to the entrance of the sitting room, the boy bows and moves out of the way rev…

They didn't know what to make of Akane-chan's claims, but… she's right. This girl looks eerily like Ranma's girl-form. Nodoka feels as if she's looking into a magic mirror, peering into the past to see her younger self. It pulls at her heartstrings in a way that 'Tendo Ranko' never could—she was too much a tomboy.

But this one? This Kiyomi is… a complete picture. The measured, and slightly effeminate, gait hints at her martial prowess. The way she carefully holds the baby in her arms, bouncing him back and forth to tease an infectious laughter out of him.

If it weren't for the lack of recognition in her eyes, Nodoka would find herself questioning if this isn't her daughter. After all, she's re-watched those home videos of herself with Ranma-chan as a baby—other than the boy's hair, it'd be a perfect match.

"Uncle Saotome, Auntie Saotome. Please meet Chishu Keitaro, Kiyomi, and their son Jiro," Akane does the introductions, her awe and wonder obvious in her tone.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Uncle Saotome, Auntie Saotome. Please meet Chishu Keitaro, Kiyomi, and their son Jiro," Tendo-san does the introduction, though neither Kei-kun nor Kiyomi can make sense of the awe in her tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Kiyomi says, bobbing her head. No one minds, knowing how hard it is to bow with a baby in your arms. "If you don't mind me asking, are we related somehow?"

The Saotomes share a look, questions in their eyes. "We're… not really sure, Chishu-san," Saotome-san admits, wonder in her eyes.

"Okay," Kiyomi says, shrugging. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, though she hasn't gained all that much. "And you must be Mister Tendo?"

"Ah," the man in a brown gi noises, nodding dumbly. For some reason, he's staring at Kiyomi and Jiro—she's been getting a lot of that lately.

Another comes into the room, also wearing an apron. If Kiyomi didn't know any better, she'd swear it was Tendo-san's older sister—too young to be her mother, though she does have a maternal air about her.

"Why hello there," the woman gushes, beaming at their guests. "I'm Tendo Kasumi, Akane's eldest sister."

"We figured as much, Tendo-san," Kei-kun announces. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He bows low, but Kiyomi just nods again—she's beaming at the older teen, so no one doubts she's happy to meet her.

"Could we offer you some tea? Or would you like to stay for dinner? It wouldn't be any trouble, I assure you," Kasumi-san offers, her beaming smile disarming the Chishus before they could even hope to get defensive.

"Tea would be nice," Kei-kun agrees. "But we don't like keeping Jiro out too late."

"Of course," Kasumi-san agrees easily. "Please, why don't you make yourselves at home while I get everyone some tea, then."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ranma was having one of those days. After nearly dying at Akane's hand—her cooking is the most lethal substance known to man!—he'd spent the night worshipping at the porcelain throne. As if that wasn't enough, she had the nerve to get mad at him for **over** reacting! To the point that she brained him after breakfast!

He feels so sick he has to skip a meal, and SHE'S upset about it! He just doesn't have any luck with that girl.

His stomach only started settling an hour or two ago, so he asked his mom for some soup—something light to test if he can keep it down. But instead of getting the soup, his mother comes in gushing about this or that, demanding he come join them in the family sitting room.

Groaning, but unwilling to deny his mother much of anything, he gets out of bed, dragging himself out of their shared room and downstairs.

He hears everyone in the family sitting room, talking about this or that—nothing he cares to identify, though. Ucchan's voice rings out, followed by her singing laughter—he always did like hearing her laugh.

If she's here during business hours, he knows something major's up. Why she's laughing is a complete mystery, though.

"I'm serious," an unfamiliar voice calls out. "Kiki mauled the poor bastard right in front of his girlfriend. Probably saved his life, too."

"I'll bet!" Ucchan belts out, laughing again. "I wouldn't have been any different!"

Not as serious as he first feared, then. He makes his way into family sitting room, finding everyone—even the reclusive Nabiki—entertaining some guy and girl he's never met.

Seeing nothing worth getting his mother all riled up, he makes his way over to Akane, plopping down beside her.

And coming face to face with… something. Himself. Or rather, herself. What the heck!

Ranma blinks. Ha! The mirror clone!

"Okay, seriously. Staring is rude," the mirror clone drones, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "What is it with you guys and staring at me, anyway?"

"Uhh…" Ranma noises, trying to make sense of this. Not a flirt, doesn't know who he is, but still a perfect doppelganger of his girl-form. "Okay, I'm coming up blank here."

"Saotome Ranma, these are Chishu Keitaro, his fiancée Kiyomi, and their son Jiro," mom does the introductions. "Isn't she just the spitting image of me at that age?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Isn't she just the spitting image of me at that age?" Saotome-san gushes over Kiyomi once again. All the girl can do is roll her eyes and smile. She's fairly certain there's some kind of family connection, but no one seems to know much about it.

Still, they don't mind Jiji tumbling around and they've been nothing if not hospitable. She can overlook a few harmless quirks.

"Ahhh… aah." The newcomer manages. Obviously a cat got his tongue.

Jiji comes their way again, slapping the tatami mats with every move and making more noise than headway. His eyes are all lit up and he seems excited about something. His owlish gaze never leaves hers, even as he beams. She scoops him up, kissing his brow.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Jiji?" she asks, beaming every bit as brightly. Instead of his usual gurgled response, he plops his head against her chest, grabbing her shirt and closing his eyes.

"Aww, he must be getting tired," Saotome-san coos, her gaze softening and her hand over her heart. "Isn't he the most adorable little thing?"

Knowing he'll just end up falling asleep there, Kiyomi untangles him and hoists him just a little higher, so it'll be easier to hold him. Liking this new setup, Jiji grabs her shirt again, gently tugging as he pulls himself back to look at her.

She kisses her little man, smoothing his hair to gently coax him to lay down again. He doesn't fight it for long, closing his eyes and laying his head against her.

"SAOTOME~EEEEEEE!"

Kiyomi doesn't know why she recognizes the voice, but she certainly isn't happy with how loud they're being. Let alone how whoever it is scares little Jiji, who starts fussing and crying his little heart out.

Some kendo gi wearing idiot comes jumping over the wall and into the back yard, pointing his stick towards them and belting out some crap she doesn't care to identify.

"Kei. Take him." The words come out cold, harsh as the winter's frost. Though she carefully offers her baby to Keitaro, her glare never wavers from the death-wish-having idiot.

"I hope no one here likes that guy," Keitaro teases, keeping his tone light and airy as he tries shushing their baby.

"Nope. She's cool," Kuonji coos, resting her chin on her hand and eagerly watching the scene unfold.

Kiyomi, for her part, struts outside, her fists balled at her sides and her crosshairs centred on the little shit in front of her. "I don't know what your problem is," she bites out, her gaze hardening further. "But **anyone**. That makes my baby cry. Dies."

Completely unaware of the danger, Kuno grips his bokken with both hands and takes a ready stance. "My fire-haired goddess, sure you under—"

He doesn't see the punch coming, but he certainly feels it as the wind is knocked out of him. She wasn't even close enough for his bokken to reach her! The kick behind his knee is just as sudden, but harsher, cracking something he's sure isn't meant to crack. The next thing he knows, she has him by the throat, pulling him up to her height, their noses practically touching.

He gazes into icy cold eyes, seeing scenes of his life flashing before him.

For a long moment, she does nothing but glare.

"Oi! Kuno! I dunno what you think I did this time!" Saotome shouts, sounding amused. "But I don't think you're ready to tangle with momma bear!"

Part of Kuno's brain understands what is going on. That this person that must be his fated beloved is either going to have her way, or have his head.

"If I release you," Kiyomi drones, enjoying the look of sheer panic in the boy's eyes, "you will leave and you will never bother me or mine again." She squeezes his throat so hard that his whole face turns red. "Is. That. Clear."

He nods so fast she can't imagine he won't get seasick from it.

Nodding in agreement, she releases him, letting him fall onto his knees. She turns and saunters back over to the porch, stepping up and moving back around the low table, gracefully sitting beside Keitaro once again.

"Please forgive my rudeness," Kiyomi says, her words too formal, her tone too proper. No one has to guess if she's still furious. "But I believe we should be heading home. Jiro will start getting hungry soon. And I need to work in the morning."

"Of course," Kasumi-san and Saotome-san agree at the same time. Only Saotome-san continues. "But please, feel free to come visit any time. We're family after all."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kasumi did her best to hurry everyone along. After all, they'd informed Furinkan High that Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma would be missing only the first period—that means they can't take their time here, no matter how Kasumi's heart begs her to.

They get off the bus at Imata Cemetery, and Kasumi once again finds herself ushering everyone along—it wouldn't do to miss mother's birthday, after all.

It's been a yearly tradition since her passing, nearly ten years ago. That, unfortunately, means that the pain and reverence has leeched away somewhat. So Akane and Ranma are openly arguing, even in a cemetery!

As much as she wishes to shush them, something catches her eye. A lone redhead with a blue-haired baby strapped to her chest. She kneels before a headstone, just up ahead. Unmoving. A statue almost.

Kasumi studies the young lady. She recognized her almost instantly, of course, but this isn't about that. She recognizes the look on her face—she'd worn it for years after mother's passing. A look that tells the eldest Tendo sister that this young lady's heart bleeds in her chest, but more than that, it tells her that feeling hurts too much.

She tries to reconcile the vivacious young lady she met just yesterday, with this morose and statuesque broken soul. She can't. It's as if they're two different people.

Though it is customary to allow visitors here to grieve in peace, something in Kasumi refuses to allow her to stand idly by.

Her feet lead her, her heart eggs her on. Even as her sense of propriety screams profanities in her ears, there's nothing that can be done now. The die is cast.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi once again finds herself in the cemetery, kneeling before the same headstone. The sun had long since risen, and for some reason there're more people here—not that she cares to notice either fact.

As if this is all some sick joke, a group starts making their way towards her. She ignores them, though she finds herself hugging little Jiro closer to her—just in case.

"Kiyomi-chan?" a kindly voice calls out, but she doesn't care. If they know her name, they should respect her desire for privacy just now.

Especially now.

Her eyes try to trace the kanji, over and over, wondering when reading it will no longer hurt—no luck so far. She can't even manage the full name.

Someone kneels beside her, just not touching her. Kiyomi flicks her gaze to the person, a mute sign to go away. When she recognizes Tendo Kasumi, she sighs—this one isn't going anywhere.

Once again, her eyes trace the name before her. Chishu Am…

She can't. It's like sticking her hand in a flame—no matter her goal, survival instinct prevents her from going further, forces her to retreat.

"We lost our mother, too," Kasumi says, her voice laden down with a thousand heavy emotions. "The pain never truly goes away, but you grow strong enough to live with it. In time."

"Nn," the redhead noises, mostly to show she heard—whether she is listening remains to be seen. Without another word, Kiyomi makes to stand, heading out to work. Regret for not being able to say that one word lingers, growing with each step.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 1_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: To be honest, I'm mostly writing this to shut my muse up! She's been bugging me for over five years with this story! Seriously!_**

 ** _I'm not too sure if this will be regularly updated, or if I'm going to make this as more than a 3-chapter fic. I leave it up to the reviews to see if this will become something more._**


	2. Love's choice

**_What does your heart say now_**

 ** _"Now that we have touched, now that we have kissed. Now that its come to this. Is it the same, or has something changed. Now that we have let our guards down. I just want to know, what does your heart say now." Enter, Saotome Kiyomi. She might be related to Ranma, and she certainly looks the part, but no one's really sure. Could she ever find peace with the Saotomes? OC-centric!_**

 ** _Chapter 2 – Love's choice_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Life isn't fair_. The words ring in Kiyomi's head, over and over and over. Even as she calls up one of Ono-sensei's suppliers, cursing them out for adding zeroes to the invoice willy-nilly. She curses the intern in finance, she chews out his supervisor, the manager comes on the phone and finds himself getting an earful all the same. What kind of company lets a complete jackass make its invoices?!

Still, she can't complain too much. She's good at her job, and her boss—after finding out that she has all his finances up to date, reorganized his appointments so there's room for emergency patients, and all his patients just adore her and Jiro—can't stop praising her insight and work ethic. Things could be worse.

"It's Wednesday morning. I expect our corrected invoice to be out of your office by closing time tomorrow. That means that if I show up on Monday morning and I don't have a properly filled out invoice in the mailbox, you're going to have me on the phone again. And next time, I won't be very hospitable," Kiyomi explains in no uncertain terms. "Is. That. Clear?"

"Crystal, Chishu-san. You have my word!" Kiyomi hangs up, uncaring what pointless promises that man would make.

She's quite proud of herself, all things considered. She didn't raise her voice. She didn't call their intelligence or sanity into question. She didn't even try to sound threatening! All she did is point out as clearly as possible, that if the sum of all items on an invoice is forty-six thousand Yen, then the total amount can never be fifty times that, before demanding a new invoice with proper itemization and correct pricing—insinuating that she has the company's most recent catalogue, for price comparison purposes.

She looks at the clock, finding it's only nine fifteen. Sighing, but figuring now's as good a time as any for some tea, she goes into the kitchen and puts some water to boil. "I wonder how Kei-kun's day is going."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _School is hell_! That's the only thing going through Keitaruo's head. He tries making sense of things, but keeps coming up short.

He met up with Kiki, walking her to work and trying to cheer her up a little—he remembers saying for the millionth time that she doesn't have to visit mother's grave every day, but figures it'll fall on deaf ears this time, too.

He introduced himself to Ono-sensei, who seems like quite a kind and caring man—not even a little eccentric. Why would Kiki think he's a typical Furinkan-native?

That aside. He ran into Saotome and Tendo on the way to school—they were having an argument, he supposed, given they were shouting about something.

Up until this point, it had been a run of the mill morning. Nothing strange, nothing out of place. Just getting on with his day.

Then some cat started stalking him. A pink one, with red smocks and a red-tipped tail, and little bells dangling from its ears. It's eerily piercing gaze did NOT strike him as normal. Not in the least! He didn't try to shoo it, or even acknowledge it. He just kept walking at the same pace, leaving whatever that weird feline is supposed to be to sort itself out.

He ran into Kuonji, which he doesn't mind. But she seemed quite amused with his tail of a sentient-seeming cat—she never explained why. Still, she was good company, talking about her okonomiyaki restaurant and her latest recipe—not quite his thing, but he can appreciate her passion for it. He noticed her bandoleer and her giant spatula, but figures it has something to do with her shop, or her personal brand of martial arts, so he doesn't ask.

Then, as if the cat wasn't bad enough, a fricking DUCK attacked him! And not just any duck. No, that would be too tame—too normal. So instead, it's a duck **wearing glasses**! Kuonji seemed to recognize said duck, and thwacked it with her spatula, calling it 'moose' for some reason. She said something about telling 'cologne' about this, which Keitaro could only assume had to make sense to someone—though it certainly made none to him.

And he had yet to make it to school!

Fine. He shrugged it off, and continued on his merry—if far more reserved and weary—way. He points out that it might rain, she says she hopes it doesn't, but the dread in her tone hints at something far deeper than _I don't want to get wet_. He chalks it up to personal quirks, and leaves it at that.

That is until some kunoichi looking chick starts stalking us. What kind of idiot thinks red blends in with the grey background, and the predominantly white buildings? No matter how stealthy she thinks she is, he picked up on her presence almost immediately. And when he mentions it to Kuonji?

"Konatsu! We talked about this!" The kunoichi disappears without another word. "I'm sorry about him. He tends to get very protective when newcomers show up."

O…kay. Cross-dressing kunoichis. Check. Rampaging and glasses-wearing ducks. Check. Creepy, stalker-y cats. Check. The morning's weirdness index seemed on a steady incline.

Then they make it to school. Keitaro shivers, wondering what made Kiki think this is a good place to raise their Jiro.

In the schoolyard, the kendoist from yesterday announces he needs a word with Keitaro. Mind you, he'd barely only just set foot on school property. His footprint wasn't even fully formed yet. And already half the school was present—and for some reason, the middle Tendo girl was taking bets from an eager crowd on who the winner was going to be.

He isn't sure if it's the cultural differences between Sapporo and Tokyo, or if this is specific to Furinkan, or whatever the heck is going on. What he does know is that this idiot started spouting about how the child in 'his' pig-tailed goddess' arms yesterday looked too much like me for my own good.

And that's where he finds himself. Surrounded by the typical schoolyard taunts of 'fight, fight, fight, fight', with some idiot that claims to feel insulted her child looks like him. And no one is explaining much of anything to him.

"Alright. Let's try this," Keitaro begins, crossing his arms. "How long have you known this girl you speak of?"

"Six months, three weeks, four days, and twenty-three hours." Because that answer in no way makes the kendoist look like a stalker.

"Alright. How long have you known she was pregnant?" Kei continues.

"I only saw the child yesterday, you cur! What is your point?!" the blue-clad numbskull belts out, indignant as any petulant child can be.

"When did you last see her?" Keitaro presses, hoping to offer enough breadcrumbs to allow him to figure this out. Hope is dwindling with each proclamation, though.

"Last week, naturally!" Naturally? Why is that obvious? "It was Friday afternoon; we were strolling through the park together, admiring the roses and the daffodils." Uh, huh… he isn't buying it.

"And how long were you together?" This should be the last piece he needs.

"Well, let's see. Half hour stroll in the park. An hour-long lover's spat. Apologizing via French cuisine in a five-star restaurant…" Keitaro feels sorry for whoever that girl is. "Six hours at the very least!"

The yard is filled with murmuring about what's going on. No one's ever gotten through to Kuno before, after all.

"Okay. So, recap. You didn't know she was pregnant, and you see her yesterday with a three-month-old baby. Ignoring the nine months of pregnancy you're skimming over, and the three months of the baby's life you clearly know nothing about. A baby at that age needs to feed at least every three hours. Adding that my Kiki hasn't left Jiro out of her sight since he was born means you'd had to have noticed the baby at least twice in six hours, let alone the expectable diaper change and either laughter or wailing. Not to mention that I was with her Friday afternoon. We were at home, watching a rerun of I love Lucy. And yet, none of this tells you that the person you're assuming she is, is not the person you saw yesterday?"

The boy is frozen in place, his eyes completely blank. Keitaro isn't sure what to make of that—of any of this, really.

Keitaro sighs, shaking his head. Could this day get any weirder?

"PIG-TAILED GIRL!" the kendoist belts out, flying with open arms at someone. Keitaro takes one look—red hair, blue eyes, same face, same height—and decides he's after his Kiki.

There's little more than a blur, before Kuno is sent flying into the wall. At the point of contact, Keitaro stands, glowering at hole in the wall Kuno finds himself in. Dead or comatose, either is fine.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ranma can't believe his luck! First Akane starts an argument, refusing to accept his more than logical stance that the bento she made for him will just hospitalize him! Then, she punches him while he's distracted with his early morning Mousse-sighting.

It wasn't bad enough that Mousse attacked him for no reason—though he can't lie, that's pretty common. So after punting him head-first into the canal, Akane decides he has the right idea, and punts Ranma after him!

So, soaked, female, and furious, Ranma makes his way to school. He doesn't utter a word, silently fuming that the one time he makes all his homework, it'll be too waterlogged to bother handing it in!

Then, of course! The first sight that greets him is none other than Kuno! The idiot!

"PIG-TAILED GIRL!" comes the predictable—and somewhat depressing—announcement.

Ranma takes a ready stance, knowing this won't end well.

Then… he blinks.

One second, Kuno is coming at him for a glomp. The next, Kuno's disappeared and Chishu's standing in his place. There's also a curious cloud of dust billowing up from the wall.

Daring to hope, Ranma peers in that direction. A sigh of relief escapes him, finding the idiot out cold.

"Oi! Chishu! I owe you one!" Ranma announces, sending the schoolyard into a frenzy at how easily Kuno was beaten.

Chishu turns to him, his eyes filled with worry, with concern—with a lot of things Ranma's never had anyone look at him and feel.

"Ranchan!" Ucchan comes running, clearly concerned. "Are you alright?" she demands, already checking him to see if he's injured.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ranma gets out, flustered at how overprotective Ucchan can sometimes be. "Besides, Chishu's the one that got inna fight."

Akane starts muttering under her breath, something about Ranma being able to take care of himself.

The crowd stills, the eerie silence grating on Ranma. He looks around, wondering what the idiots spotted that's got their tongue, but the only noteworthy event is Chishu walking towards him.

The look in his eyes though. The steely resolve, the balled fists, the carefully measured stride. Ranma gently shoves Ucchan behind him, putting himself in harm's way.

"Who are you?" Chishu demands, fire in his tone.

"Saotome Ranma," he answers, hoping this doesn't end badly. "We met yesterday at the Tendo Dojo."

"Saotome Ranma…" Chishu murmurs, as if testing the name. "So this is why."

"Huh?" Ranma's used to people not making a whole lot of sense, but Chishu ain't known to be one of them.

"You could pass for my Kiki's twin sister," Chishu explains. "Sort of at least."

"Oi! What's that s'posed to mean?!" Ranma demands hotly.

"You're slightly shorter. You don't have her scar. You wear your hair differently. Your fighting stance is different—you're into Kenpo, she's into Tai Chi Chuan and Wing Chun. You don't look at me with the same eyes. You carry yourself completely different to her. And when you're shouting, the veins on your neck don't bulge." Keitaro lays it out. Ranma shrugs, seeing no point in arguing facts. "I can't believe I confused the two of you. Even at a glance."

"Ain't that the truth," Ranma mutters, shaking his head. He didn't know any o' that stuff Chishu was just spouting off, but he's glad there won't be any confusion in the future… hopefully. "So come on, we gotta get to class before we get bucket duty."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Aww man!" Ranma complains. He didn't have enough time to get some hot water, so he ended up suffering through the first three periods still female!

Still, it ain't all bad. Even though Daisuke and Hiroshi teased him about being the damsel in distress, everyone's more concerned with the new guy—which is a relief. What Ranma does find curious, though, is that Daisuke explained how Chishu managed to talk Kuno down, only attacking when he thought Ranma was in danger.

And now, here Chishu is, taking notes, paying attention, working through the English assignment Hinako-sensei gave them—English isn't exactly Ranma's forte. But then, he could say the same for bookkeeping, history, geography, chemistry, physics, algebra… well, a lot of subjects, really. Other than PE. He's good at that!

"Hey! Isn't that Hibiki?!" Ranma hears, but he isn't really interested. P-chan isn't good for much other than getting him in trouble.

"Yeah, and he's fighting some new guy!"

Still not interested. It's not as if other people's matches are all that fascinating.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Lunchtime rolls around. Keitaro finds himself gazing at the door every other second, hoping for his Kiki to burst in, so she can get on his case about forgetting his bento once again. "Oi, Chishu." Keitaro looks to Saotome, wondering what he needs. "You forget your bento on purpose."

"That's none of your—" The door slides open, revealing his redhead with Jiro strapped to her chest. He dashes for them, taking them into his arms.

"That's the third time this week. You're doing it on purpose, aren't you," Kiki murmurs, a smile in her tone. From how she snuggles up to him, he knows she doesn't mind—in fact, he's fairly certain she likes this idea of his.

"Is it tempting you to join me for lunch?" he asks, not minding how easily he was found out.

"Maybe," she teases. The smile only becomes more obvious in her voice, so he knows she really doesn't mind. "Don't you need your bag?"

"In a second."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

By some stroke of luck, Kiyomi and Kei-kun find themselves under the same tree for the third time this week—they're starting to suspect everyone's acceptance that this is their spot.

Once again, Kei-kun sits cross-legged to allow Jiro to tumble around in his custom seat, while Kiyomi unpacks their bento and offers Kei the first bite. He starts asking her about work, but all she'll say is that she's glad Kasumi-san showed up again—she even admits to calling the eldest Tendo sister and saying how Ono-sensei is inviting her to lunch.

He isn't sure why that means much of anything, but the amusement in her eyes says there's more to it.

"Hey, guys! Mind if I join you?" Kuonji asks, already coming over with bento in hand. This, too, is fast becoming a custom. Still, she's good company, so they don't mind.

"Of course!" Kiki agrees, smiling warmly.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Of course!" Kiyomi-chan agrees, smiling as warm as ever. Ukyo can't claim to have a lot of friends. Customers, people who love her cooking, and people she knows well enough, sure—but not friends.

But these two? With their easy going nature, the calm air they wear like a cloak, and how they want to be together for no reason other than wanting to be together, Ukyo can't help but feel close to them.

She likes sitting with them and listening to them talk about little things. Things like Jiro's paediatrician appointment from yesterday—she can't recall how much he grew, or much of anything, but she enjoys Kiyomi's glowing smile while she's talking. She likes how the pair of them fuss over Jiro, no matter what he's doing they both keep a keen eye on him.

Ukyo likes seeing these three together. Simple as that. But… she won't lie, in the back of her mind it's always Ranchan holding their baby while she's offering him something to munch on.

"Oi! Ucchan!" Ukyo turns, her face already lighting up before she spots him.

"Ranchan!" she calls back, waving and beaming at him as he walks through the door from the cafeteria. He makes his way over, plopping down beside her. "You forgot your bento today?"

"Nah. _Someone_ refused to let mom make one for me, and demanded I suffer through her poison a second time this week," Ranchan explains, making a face and rubbing the back of his head. "So I figured cafeteria food ain't all that bad." He takes out the three buns he bought, opening the paper bag and taking a bite.

"Hmm?" Kiyomi noises, drawing Ranchan's attention. Ukyo can tell she's curious what that's about, but she shrugs and turns back to Chishu-kun.

"Oh, Kiki. I finally figured out why people keep staring at you," Chishu-kun says, a smile in his eyes. "Turns out Saotome-kun here turns into a girl with cold water."

"Is that so," Kiyomi murmurs, shrugging again. "Okay. Were you still having trouble with trigonometry?"

Ukyo stares. She can't help it. Not only does Kiyomi not react badly, but she barely seems to react at all. It's as if…

"You're from Furinkan," Ranchan says, taking another bite. Ukyo can't help but agree. Only locals could ever shrug off something like that.

"I'm not really sure. I know I lived here before, and I do remember some things. Like the Fazu bookstore? You know the one that's run by Buddhist monks?" Ukyo and Ranchan share a look, shrugging. "Well, anyway. I know some things, and I remember the general chaos of living here."

"SAOTOME~EEEEEEE!" Ukyo turns to see who's issuing the battlecry this time.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"SAOTOME~ EEEEEEE!" Kiyomi glares at the tanned, tiger-tripe bandana-wearing idiot storming over to them. She sees the fury, the rage, the desire to rip Saotome-kun a new hole to breathe from. But she also hears someone that is threatening to frighten Jiji-chan.

"Hibiki Ryouga!" Kiyomi belts out, her tone stern. "You will lower your voice this instant!"

Like a switch is hit, the eternally lost boy stops dead in his tracks. He blinks, wondering what he's bearing witness to this time. He knows for a fact this is Furinkan High—he read the sign twice before entering. But he also knows that voice—and she lives in Sapporo.

For a dreadful moment, he wonders if he didn't enter a 'Furinkan High' in Sapporo.

"That's better. Now, come over here. Sit down, and **stop** attacking people. We've talked about this!" Kiyomi gets on his case. Unwilling to argue, Ryouga stows his battle umbrella, takes off his bag, and slinks to the ground beside her—if after blinking and shaking off the mindjob he was just given.

"Good boy," Kiyomi praises, beaming at him. "Aren't you going to say hello, Jiji?"

"Unn!" Jiro noises, his owlish gaze studying the newcomer.

"It's nice to see you, too," Ryouga says, making a funny face for his little buddy. "Just one question though… Am I in Sapporo, or are you in Furinkan?"

"Well, if you want to get technical," Kei-kun murmurs, smirking. "Then we're all in Furinkan."

"Ah… ahhh," is all Ryouga can manage.

"We moved here recently,"Kiyomi explains. "Just after…"

"Yeah…" Ryouga mutters.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Yeah…" the jackass mutters. Ukyo can't make sense of the sudden shift. So she tries to fill in the blanks, using past interactions between her Ranchan and his sometimes friend sometimes rival.

So. Ryouga gets lost—again. Winds up in Sapporo—how he winds up on a different island is not something Ukyo wants to understand. Spots someone that looks eerily like Ranchan, and attacks on sight. Either Chishu or Kiyomi beats the snot out of him, and demands an explanation. That would explain why Ryouga-baka knows them, and why he would know for a fact he'd better not get on their bad side—Ukyo's assuming, but given how effortlessly both of them dealt with Kuno, she feels it's a safe bet.

What intrigues her, however, is that he seems to know something about their past. Something heart-wrenching, if their sudden dip in mood is anything to go by.

"A brrrrriiiii!" little Jiro announces, plopping his little hands against Chishu-kun's chest. Like a switch is hit, Chishu-kun and Kiyomi beam at the little boy, not a sign of trouble on the horizon.

"So, Hibiki-kun. I'm assuming Saotome is the reason?" Chishu-kun demands, his gaze harder than a moment ago.

"Ah, well… yeah."

"So, seeing as we both live in Furinkan now. I assume that means you are not going to be attacking either of them on sight, before first confirming which one it is. Thereby ensuring I don't have a reason to break both your legs," Chishu-kun asks, his tone light and airy. Ukyo is almost certain he's talking this way to not scare Jiro.

"O… of course! I would never attack Kiyomi-san!"

"Never?" Chishu-kun snipes, his eyebrow raised. Poor bacon-butt sputters, flushing and no longer able to meet their gaze. Ukyo nods, having figured as much. "But that's beside the point. Saotome, I would suggest you speak to any and everyone that usually attacks you on sight. I'm not going to tolerate people attacking my Kiki for any reason. Is that clear?"

"I'mma try, but re—"

"No. You will do," Chishu-kun cuts him off, his tone starting to darken. "Because if I find out so much as **one** person attacks her in your name…"

Ukyo shivers.

"I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to her!" Ranchan's spine is ramrod straight, his eyes shining with his determination. The way his whole being is prepared to defend this girl makes Ukyo feel a little lightheaded.

"There you are! Jeez, you guys. Thanks for waiting!" Akane complains, storming over with her usual lackeys. She sits down, not bothering to ask if she can join them. "Oh, hey, Ryouga-kun! Long time no see!"

Ukyo sighs. _Graceful as a hippo in a tutu, nothing new there,_ she muses, growing more and more annoyed with the recurring scene. _Why doesn't Akane just admit she doesn't like Ranma like_ that _, and let him move on?_

"A-Akane-san! How nice to see you again!" The scene is nothing if not a familiar one to Ukyo. How Ryouga takes gift after gift out of his bag, how Akane thanks him and beams for each one, how Ranchan just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. She knows that he notices what's going on, the subtle but undeniable tension between them. And yet, he says nothing about it.

 _And there they go again_ , Ukyo mutely complains. _The jackass openly flirts and showers her with gifts, Akane just uses it to make Ranchan jealous. And of course, my poor Ranchan is only accepting this because his mom likes Akane for him._

"Oh, Kiyomi-chan," Ranchan changes the subject, completely ignoring what Ukyo can only guess he believes will never change. "Mom's hopin' you'll join us for dinner tonight."

Kiyomi and Chishu-kun share a look, both shrugging and obviously seeing nothing wrong with that. "We'll be there," he assures Ranchan.

"Ooh! You should come too, Ryouga-kun!"

Ranchan shakes his head, but once again says nothing.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi finds herself in a particularly strange position. She's always prided herself on being an excellent judge of character, and she can sniff out romance better than any bloodhound. The trouble is, she sees all the right signs, with all the wrong people.

Still. This isn't her problem to solve, and no one's asked for her input—not that she'd willingly give it. So, as Kei-kun knocks on the Tendo Dojo's front door, she mentally prepares herself to give as little away as she can.

Quiet giggles and hushed whispers seep through the door, following by almost inaudible smacking.

The door slides open, revealing Kasumi-san and Ono-sensei. Ono-sensei looks goofy happy, as usual when around Kasumi-san—it's part of the reason Kiyomi's been going out of her way to get those two together more and more often, they both look happier for it.

"Oh, Kiyomi-san! Keitaro-san! How nice to see you again!" That's authentic joy in her tone, Kiyomi decides.

Instead of answering, the Chishus peer at Ono-sensei. The 'mosquito bite' on his neck, the red lipstick on his collar and chin and lips. The pair of them sport knowing smiles.

"It's good to see you," Kiyomi coos, her finger tracing her jawline. She doesn't know if it's booze, or if the doctor and his bride to be—Kiyomi's never been wrong about that in her life—are stuck on cloud nine and don't realise how flagrant they're being, but it's quickly decided that it doesn't matter. "But what is this? Kasumi-san, should you really allow Ono-sensei to walk alone in such a state? People will get the wrong impression of him!"

"So. Kasumi-san, if you could take Ono-sensei home, I'll help Saotome-san in the in kitchen. That way you can take your time—I'm sure he'll need a woman's touch to make him look presentable, after all. And you can be sure to see that his home is in tiptop condition. Does that sound agreeable?"

Kasumi-san takes one look at Ono-sensei, an amused smile taking over her face and her eyes suddenly half-lidded. "You know, Kiyomi-san, I think you're right. A woman's touch is just what the good doctor needs." Kiyomi grins, shooing them.

The lovebirds barely make it to the gate when Kei-kun gives Kiyomi a curious look and a raised eyebrow. "There'll be marriage talks before the week is out," comes the prediction.

"Oh really?" Kei-kun murmurs, smiling.

"Uh huh," Kiyomi noises, bobbing her head.

"What makes you think that?"

"Kei-chan, really?" she sounds almost indignant he's doubting her. "A woman like Kasumi-san risking her reputation on him?"

He shrugs, conceding her point. "And what about a woman like you?" he asks, studying her lips. "After all, you've risked more than your reputation on me."

She leans in, putting her index finger against his lips so he doesn't try to kiss her. "Ask me later."

"Ooh. Low blow," he teases, mischief in his eyes.

"Hmm," she noises, a nervous little smile peeking through even as she bites her lip to hide the evidence. "Come on, Chishu-san." She takes his hand, leading him into the house.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

While Kiki's in the kitchen, Keitaro has Jiro in the family sitting room, keeping him entertained. Unfortunately, that means he's stuck with 'the uncles', the middle Tendo, and an annoyed Saotome-kun—Ryouga's keeping the youngest Tendo entertained, so they don't count.

Everyone keeps studying Keitaro, trying to figure him out. He sighs, shaking his head—he's been down this road before. "Staring is rude," he says, rolling his eyes.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kiyomi?" Saotome-san begins, acting as if he has any right to enforce propriety.

"We're engaged to be wed," Keitaro intones, as if it should have been obvious.

"That's not what I'm talking about. How could you dishonour her in such a way?" the bald boulder of a man demands, fire in his tone.

Keitaro smiles, shaking his head in amusement. He thinks back to the day he told her much the same thing. "You wouldn't understand," he says, his voice burdened with his past.

"Try me," the middle Tendo cuts in. Keitaro sighs, shrugging. They don't even know if there's a family relation, yet they're acting like Kiyomi's theirs to protect. It may have been forever ago, but Keitaro remembers what that was like—wanting nothing but the best for your family.

"Kiyomi didn't give birth to Jiro. My mother did," Keitaro says, smiling sadly as his son tumbles around, trying to figure out this whole crawling thing. The silence almost becomes a presence, one that grates on him. "But our mother died in childbirth."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"But our mother died in childbirth," Chishu-kun intones. Ranma knows that tone of voice—he's used it and heard it often enough. Talking about this cuts so deep that the only thing Chishu-kun can do is shut off his emotions entirely. It doesn't explain why he's willing to talk about it, not to Ranma, but he feels nothing but respect for Chishu-kun and Kiyomi-chan.

"I tried to tell Kiyomi that calling Jiro our son will give people the wrong impression of her, but she's pretty stubborn sometimes," Chishu-kun continues. "She told me that she'd rather have her name dragged through the mud, than allow our baby to grow up feeling anything but loved. And that the only thing I can do to fix that is to marry her. But we can't, not until we're twenty."

Ranma blinks, wondering what that could do to a person. He isn't sure about a lot of things, but it takes guts to offer up your life and reputation like that—he's damn sure of that!

"So, do me a favour. **Never** doubt Kiki's integrity," Chishu-kun demands, balling his fists so hard Ranma's sure his nails are biting into his skin.

All Ranma can do is whistle, long and low. "Well, Keitaro," Ranma begins. "I guess you and me'll have to knock anyone's teeth in that talks trash, huh."

Keitaro snorts, shaking his head. His gaze never wavers from little Jiro, who's still tumbling around unaware of just how utterly devoted his young parents are to him.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Nodoka asks again, an apron in her hand but not yet being offered.

"Of course," Kiyomi-chan says, smiling warmly. She sees the reluctance in the elder woman, but there isn't a doubt working together will have dinner ready on time—no matter how reluctant Nodoka is about this.

With a subtle shrug, obviously figuring having a little help can't hurt—let alone the company while she's busy—she hands her the apron and fishes out one for herself.

Once both women don their apron, they set about preparing a feast for their families. Nodoka is a bit hesitant at first, unsure how practiced the young lady is, but once she starts chopping the meats and asking about the seasonings needed, the conversation quickly starts up.

It's pretty tame at first—Saotome-san doesn't want to overwhelm Kiyomi, after all—but after the third or fourth funny story is exchanged about their babies, Saotome-san finds herself liking and trusting her more and more.

"Oh, Ranma was such a handful at that age. He was an early crawler, and he wouldn't stop putting everything in his mouth," she reminisces. "I remember having to keep anything I didn't want him touching out of sight."

"Oh dear. I hope Jiro doesn't have that!"

"He probably will. Most babies do. Don't worry, though. It's how they explore. My mom told me the best thing is to have only safe things in reach. Like teething rings?"

"Hmm. That might work."

"Really, though, dear. You should give your mom a call. I'm sure she'd adore little Jiro." Suddenly, chopping beef didn't seem like a bright idea, so Kiyomi decides that scooping the cubes into the bowl is a safer bet.

"So, we're making rice soup, huh? You said it was Ranma's favourite?"

It isn't that Nodoka doesn't know about Keitaro-kun's mother passing away recently, she saw the headstone, and she made the connection fairly quickly. But, she has a feeling in her bones this has to do with her birth mother.

She'd been wracking her brains all week, trying to figure out who this girl's family was, and what the exact relation was between them. She'd called her elder sister in Nagoya, her cousin in Kyoto, her mother in Tokyo Central, her aunt in Osaka—the matriarch of the family. No one knew of a girl around Kiyomi's age.

There was a consensus, though. If anyone would have had a child and told no one about it, it would be Hatsuyo. The Saotome brat and rebel extraordinaire. Nodoka's younger sister.

Every family has one like her, that one everyone knows about and no one ever talks about. The Saotomes are no exception. The one that drinks too much. The one that is always right, **especially** when she's wrong and don't you dare question her about it! The kind of woman that will hate you with the passion of a thousand suns if you dare look prettier than her. She's the one everyone warned should never have children, because she'd never be able to raise so much as a dog responsibly! And they thought she listened to reason!

Last she or anyone in the family heard, Hatsuyo was in a car accident. Drunk, no doubt. According to the news reports, both cars were totalled. The pictures and video coverage made her wonder if those lumps of twisted metal were cars to begin with. There were only two survivors, though only 'the driver' and 'a ten year old girl' were ever mentioned, so Nodoka assumed it was a girl from the other car. She doesn't remember what happened to the girl, though…

That was almost six years ago… in… Sapporo, if she recalls.

"So you moved here from Sapporo, right?" Nodoka asks for confirmation.

"Yeah. Kei-kun and I figured a change would do us some good," Kiyomi says, her voice weighed down. "I didn't expect to find any family around, though. Let alone within the first month."

That's all the elder Saotome needs. She washes her hands and goes to Kiyomi. "If you mean to talk about **that woman** , _don't bother_." The venom in her voice would scare anyone else, but Nodoka can't say she's surprised by it. She knew Hatsuyo shouldn't have ever had a child, let alone attempt raising it.

"I mean to talk about you being my niece," Nodoka corrects, her tone soothing and her arms held wide for a hug. "You laid your mother to rest, so you'll need someone to turn to. When Jiro has a fever. When the millions of questions come in the middle of the night. When you're not sure about something and just need confirmation, or want someone to talk to about it. You'll need a babysitter you can trust, when you need an afternoon to rest."

Kiyomi regards her with world-weary eyes. Eyes, Nodoka decides, that belie the beauty she'd seen over and over in her.

"It's alright, Kiki-chan. Auntie's here," Nodoka soothes, taking the final steps and taking the slight girl into her arms.

For a long moment, Nodoka doesn't dare to breathe. Will Kiyomi pull away? Will she understand her birth mother is the bad apple, the black sheep of the family?

More importantly. Will she be open to finding—truly finding—the family she'd been denied her whole life?

Mute sobs, though hard on her heart, tell her that Kiyomi isn't entirely against it.

Unbeknownst to aunt and niece alike, the pair of them sighs contentedly—as if they can breathe for the first time in a long while.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Keitaro is starting to get nervous. He's used to Kiki coming into the sitting room to check on him and Jiro—he hasn't seen hide or hair of her since disappearing into the kitchen.

"I like what you did to Kuno today," the middle Tendo muses, her eyes boring into him for some reason. "No one's ever been able to talk him out of a fight."

"Okay," Keitaro shrugs, unsure what that has to do with him. He stares at the kitchen door, wondering why he isn't hearing much of anything coming from in there. Kiyomi isn't one to make more noise than needed, but he has every reason to expect Saotome-san to strum up a conversation. Is she alright? Are they arguing and trying to keep it down? Should he go check on her?

He hears her name, but not from the kitchen. He turns back to his hosts, questions in his eyes.

"Kiyomi," Saotome-kun says, obviously the speaker he blotted out. "How'd you two meet?"

"In Sapporo General Hospital. Mom…" the word knocks the air out of him, cutting deep, even now. He takes a moment to catch himself before continuing. "She… she had to stay overnight for a few tests. I don't really remember what. And Kiki was in her room."

"Hmm?" Saotome-san noises, obviously wondering why Kiki was hospitalized.

"She doesn't talk about it, not even to me, but I heard from one of the nurses she was in a car accident," Keitaro explains. He furrows his brow, trying to recall something—something that strikes him as important. It slips away, no matter how hard he tries. He shrugs it off, figuring it'll come to him eventually. "It was at the beginning of summer break and I didn't have anything else to do. So I stayed, too."

The scene plays out in his head, finding this cute, shy little redhead in a bed across the room. "She didn't talk much, but her eyes would tell tales," he recalls, smiling. "M… mom had to go run some tests, so she told me take Kiki down to the cafeteria, to get something to snack on."

Her eyes lit up when she heard, even though her lips were but a thin line. She reached out, trying to grab her wheelchair, itching to get something to eat…

He remembers thinking how frail she looked. How her legs didn't seem to work, how Kiki had to grab her own knees to get her feet onto the little steps. But once her hands touched those wheels, they took on a life of their own.

"We ended up racing down the hall to the elevator, sending most of the nursing staff diving out of the way." He smiles, shaking his head in amusement. "When we got there, the lady behind the counter… her eyes lit up when she saw Kiki." It was as if she brought life into whatever room she entered.

"Gods, did that poor woman have to work to keep up with us. We went back for sixths, I think. Or was it sevenths?" He can't remember, but he doesn't care. "We tried every dish. Every dessert. Every drink. Every snack. And the way her eyes would close every time she tried something new… the way her face would light up…"

And that happy little noise she makes. She didn't need words to express herself, he decided. Sometimes words seem to take away from the beauty she naturally exudes, as if they get in the way.

"I went back every day to see her. I had to," he murmurs. Seeing her, the way her face lit up when she saw him walking into her room. He was addicted to her smile, even if he didn't understand why at the time. Even after school started up again, he would swing by on his way to and from school. He would make his homework with her, tell her stories about his day. He'd do everything he could to tease scantily any words at all from her.

He remembers studying her every time. Seeing her growing stronger with each visit, like a wilted flower he was breathing life into one story at a time. It was almost six months before she could walk down the corridor with him, down to the cafeteria. And almost another year before they would race it.

"When she was being released, I begged for her to come stay with us." It was two years after meeting her, more or less. She looked so much healthier, so much stronger. So vibrant, as if she was the sun that rose every morning—though that wasn't anything new for her.

He didn't have to beg very much, really. It was almost as if it was already arranged, not that he cared—he just needed to see his Kiki. "She was written into the same middle school as me, and we've been inseparable ever since."

"What about her family?" Saotome-san demands, fire in his eyes.

"Dunno," Keitaro admits, shrugging. "I've never met them. And she doesn't talk about them. I know she lived here in Furinkan for a while, but even that she barely talks about."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi studies her reflection in the mirror. She looks like she's been crying, even after washing her face. There's no way Kei-kun won't notice, she decides, so she needs to show that she and Auntie weren't fighting.

She turns to the counter, grabbing a heavy-looking bowl filled with soup and follows Auntie through the door. "Seriously, though, Auntie," Kiyomi begins, beaming as she enters the sitting room. "You need to teach me how to make that soup. Otherwise we'll end up eating every meal here!"

As predicted, Kei-kun's already studying her. She smiles just a little brighter, to set him at ease, though she also sees how little he buys it. She smiles—a special little smile reserved just for him—and shakes her head, no; _I'm fine_.

"In that case, there's no way I'm teaching you!" Auntie teases with a laugh, setting her burden on the table. "Ranma, sweetie. Please set the table for us while we're bringing dinner."

"Sure, mom," Sao… Ranma-kun agrees, bobbing his head. For some reason, Kiyomi feels him studying her as well—Kei-kun's been talking about her again.

As she sets the bowl down, she turns to head for mo—

"You know the agreement," Kei-kun stops her. He motions for her to sit down, scooping up Jiro as he stands and offering him to her. "You cooked." She sighs, holding her hands up in defeat before taking her Jiji and blowing a raspberry in his neck. The peals of laughter that greet her, they light up her whole world.

"So, little man. Have you been on your best behaviour?" Kiyomi asks with smile.

"Unn!" Jiji belts out, plopping his balled fists against her cheeks. He rubs them up and down, his nails scraping against her skin as if he's trying to open his hand but is too distracted to work them.

"Is that so?" she asks, kissing his nose. "And what about daddy? Was he talking about me again?"

Jiji starts warbling something out she can't make sense of, dribbling a little more with each word.

"I see, I see. And what does my little Jiji have to say about that?"

"Unn a brrrrrrrrriiiiiii!"

"I think so, too," she teases rubbing her nose against his. He giggles, before taking her nose into his mouth. She pulls him back, making another funny face for him. He starts wriggling, his hand grabbing her shirt and pulling with all his might. "I know, I know. But you'll have to wait a minute. It's rude to let you eat if everyone's hungry."

He starts getting fussy, a whining whimper and a grumpy cry telling her he doesn't want to wait—he's hungry now!

"So impatient," she teases, moving around a bit so she can sit cross-legged and gently setting him between her thighs. When she starts unbuttoning her shirt, he gets even more impatient, as if she's taking forever. "Hold your horses, little man."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

While Ranma's grabbing the plates and setting the table, he can't help but steel a peak at Kiyomi now and again. He's still a bit weirded out at how much she looks like his girl-side, but Keitaro's right, they act nothing alike. In the room barely a minute, and she's alright brightening everything around her.

Jiro was busy the whole time, but he was pretty quiet about it. Now, the boy's holding an elaborate conversation with her, and he can't stop smiling. Even though her face looks like it's been washed recently—Ranma isn't sure what that's about—he can't help but compare her to the sun, shining her light on all she sees.

He goes about setting the table, wondering about the little smile he can't seem to shake.

"I know, I know. But you'll have to wait a minute. It's rude to let you eat if everyone's hungry." Kiyomi says, drawing his attention to the pair of them. Jiro's making little sucking motions that he isn't sure Kiyomi even notices from that angle. Then he plops his face against her chest, obviously trying to get what he wants.

"So impatient," she teases, moving around a bit so she can sit cross-legged and gently setting him between her thighs. When she starts unbuttoning her shirt, he gets even more impatient, as if she's taking forever. "Hold your horses, little man."

Ranma stares, seeing her whip out a tit and seeing Jiro latch on, not unlike that's his… well, his mother. If he didn't know any better, he'd never guess they aren't mother and child.

He's seen it a thousand times. Travelling through rural areas throughout Japan, China, and Korea, it's hard not to. But this is different. This isn't some stranger, this isn't some random person. This is like seeing himself in the mirror, breastfeeding his child.

That confuses him. And yet it intrigues him—which confuses him even more. To see himself doing that, without any kind of begrudging acceptance… that is love in her eyes. A love Ranma can't really say he's ever known.

Not that he thinks his parents… well, mom loves him—he isn't sure if pop knows what that word even means. But those eyes… he's never seen anyone look at him like that. Ever.

…

Well. There was that one time. When he was feeling down, and just needed someone to talk to. As usual, he found himself in Ucchan's. It was in the middle of the afternoon, so there weren't any customers, and he's usually so comfortable with her. He kind of just unloaded it all, right there in her restaurant.

When his brain caught up with his mouth, he felt so embarrassed, apologizing over and over about burdening her with his problems.

But…

She just smiled and shook her head.

 _It's what friends are for, Ranchan._

He smiled, unable and unwilling to do much else.

And she…

It was gone almost as soon as quickly as it peeked out, but…

She looked at him with those eyes, too.

He couldn't place it at the time—he usually can't figure out girls anyway, so he chalked it up to girl-stuff.

But now… seeing Kiyomi with that same look… that _I'd do anything for you_ look… that _you mean the world to me_ look…

Keitaro comes back into the room, carrying in the last of the dishes with mom. And he has that same look in his eyes as he smiles at Kiyomi.

That same look.

A look he barely ever saw at all.

A look that he never wants to forget.

But more importantly, a look he wants to see on his partner's face—whoever that ends up being. He doesn't want a loveless marriage like his parents—business transaction type relationships where I'll do this if you do that.

He wants someone who's going to do something because they want to do it. He wants that connection. That desire to be together, even when every other option is easier.

He wants what they have.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ukyo can't believe her luck! Ucchan's hasn't been this busy in months! Customer after customer keep pouring in, ordering dish after dish after dish. It's exhausting, to be sure. But seeing so many people smiling as they try her food, to see hear them telling their dining partner how good it is and how they're definitely coming back?

There isn't a stool that isn't taken. And for each satisfied customer that leaves, another enters and takes their place.

They have their hands full, her and Konatsu. But she wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world. "Can I get a number five with the Kobe sauce, and some oolong tea?"

"Coming right up, sugar!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nodoka studies her son, wondering what's going through his mind. He has a faraway look in his eyes as he pokes at his food, stirring it around as if he isn't hungry.

It's his favourite, she knows that. And he's done nothing but be supportive and protective of Kiki-chan. It isn't because of any of that, she's sure of it.

Yet, she can't seem to figure him out.

"Come on, say ah!" Keitaro teases, bringing his chopsticks to Kiki-chan's mouth—after blowing it of course.

"I can feed myself, you know," Kiki snipes, blushing furiously.

"Not while holding Jiji, you can't," Keitaro insists. "Come on, you let me feed you at home all the time."

Part of Nodoka despises their antics—it's not very manly of him to be this way. And yet, seeing him take care of the love of his life strikes her as the manliest things she's ever seen—though, for the life of her she can't remember seeing or hearing of a man doing so, let alone having a man take care of her that way.

The conflicting views are starting to give her quite the headache.

And yet, from the corner of her eye, she sees Ranma gazing at the pair of them. She sees something she hadn't thought she'd ever see, something she honestly didn't think men were capable of feeling: longing.

Her parents never looked at each other that way. Genma never looked at her that way. No man ever had.

Well, Ranma used to. Whenever she'd leave him with a sitter, he'd look at her with those big tearful eyes of his and he'd beg her not to go, not to leave him. It frightened her—that she might be turning her son into a… well, a… a pansy.

And yet, here she finds Keitaro, who certainly is a man among men, fussing over his beloved, openly caring for her, making sure she's eating enough. It's as if Kiyomi is more than his future bride, more than the mother of his child—and future children.

Ranma sees it, too, she doesn't doubt. How the two of them so obviously care for one another. Is that what he longs for?

"Ranma. Stop staring. It's rude," Akane-chan chides. She glares at her fiancé, demanding what she rightly ought to—propriety demands as much, after all.

"Jealousy is unbecoming," Keitaro snipes, offering his beloved sautéed beef this time. Unsurprisingly, Akane-chan sputters and starts shaking her head, obviously about to deny it. Both Kiki-chan and Keitaro glare, cutting whatever she was going to say. "Perhaps you should be more concerned with your own meal. Instead of pining over your boyfriend getting lost on his way over here."

Kiki-chan gives him a look, barely more than a glance. Keitaro sighs mutely, shrugs, and gets right back to feeding himself and Kiki.

They see it, too. The rift between Akane and Ranma. Hmm. Perhaps Nodoka just needs a fresh perspective on how to help them grow close?

She decides she needs to speak to her niece, away from curious ears.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 2_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: There we have it. Chapter 2 is done! Just chapter 3 left, and we'll see if you guys find this interesting enough for me to continue writing beyond the planned content.  
_**


	3. Heart's content

**_What does your heart say now_**

 ** _"Now that we have touched, now that we have kissed. Now that its come to this. Is it the same, or has something changed. Now that we have let our guards down. I just want to know, what does your heart say now." Enter, Saotome Kiyomi. She might be related to Ranma, and she certainly looks the part, but no one's really sure. Could she ever find peace with the Saotomes? OC-centric!_**

 ** _Chapter 3 – Heart's content_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Akane silently fumes. First she gets forced into an engagement with a sometimes boy, sometimes girl. Then she is forced to start learning to be a 'proper wife'; cooking, minding the home, all that junk meant to turn her into a clone of Kasumi-nee. Then, as if that isn't enough, she can't even steal the heart of Tofu-sensei—so she isn't Kasumi-esque enough.

Ranma, of course, has to prove he's far more feminine, far prettier, has bigger breasts, a better figure, and can rake in the guys if he wants to. So, Akane knows she isn't even woman enough when compared to her fiancé—the same one she didn't want to begin with.

No one ever listens. No matter that she made it perfectly clear that she isn't into boys. Because, of course, that's 'just a phase'. No one ever listens.

Then, to boot, everyone argues that Ranma is 'a girl half the time anyway', so there shouldn't be a problem. Except even when a girl, Ranma is still a boy. He still acts like a boy, still carries himself like a boy, still **is** a boy. Having a nicer figure than her doesn't change that.

And now, to add insult to injury, Chishu-kun has to point out that how Akane is so close to Ryouga-kun. She glares at the blue-haired boy—he notices immediately, but shrugs as if she doesn't matter.

No one ever listens. So of course, Akane is just going to be forced into marrying Ranma, having his ba… ba… his ba…

It isn't that she's against having children. She loves them! She just doesn't want **his** children. Or his baby-maker **anywhere near her**.

Ryouga is at least kind enough. He's sweet on her. He dotes on her. And he's a superb martial artist!

"BWEEE!" Akane turns toward the sound, finding her little P-chan tumbling into the family sitting room.

"Great, just what I need," Ranma grumbles. Akane, per the norm, ignores him and his complaints. If no on listens to her, why should she listen to anyone? Instead, she dashes for her poor little P-chan, and she scoops him up into her arms.

"P-chan!" she coos, beaming at her pet. He beams up at her, clearly exhausted. "Oh, poor baby! You look like you got into a fight!"

Akane takes her little baby, sitting back down to the table and immediately feeds her widdle cutie. She tries to ignore the usual annoyed glares, the quiet insinuations that she's an idiot. Some things will never change, so she figures making sure her black piglet is munching on a piece of her beef is far more productive.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 _Typical_ , Ranma complains. _The porker can't stay out of trouble, and all he ever gets is a warm meal for it. And don't think I don't notice how you never offer him any of your cooking, you hypocrite!_

Ranma snorts at his own thoughts, going back to shovelling his meal in.

Curiously, he feels Kiyomi glaring at Ryouga. He looks to her, wondering if she knows about his curse. From the annoyed 'Humph!', and how she turns her attention back to Jiro and Keitaro, he's going with 'definitely'.

 _Hmm. Maybe that two-timing little…_

Ranma sighs, shaking his head. It doesn't matter what happens. Mom wants him to marry Akane, and he refuses to upset her. He'll just have to man up and face the music.

He sighs again, looking down at his meal.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi used to think her life was a mess. But by the gods, this is a tangle she doubts even she can straighten out!

Auntie keeps giving Akane furtive glances, trying to wordlessly tell her to mind her manners with guests here—Kiyomi knows the look. Then, of course, Auntie decides to give Kiyomi pleading looks, as if she knows this isn't something she can handle alone.

Kiyomi sighs, shaking her head. _Auntie's going to start asking questions any minute now. Or maybe she'll wait until dinner's cleared? Either way, there's no way my input isn't going to be asked, and I have no idea what I'm going to tell her. This is just a mess._

She sticks her finger into Jiji's mouth, unlatching him from her nipple. She switches him over to the other breast before he starts complaining about his interrupted meal.

With that done, she shakes her head and lets Kei-kun continue feeding the pair of them. _This is going to be a nightmare._

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once everyone has had their fill, Nodoka starts bringing the dishes into the kitchen. Kiyomi, of course, offers her a hand with washing up—just as she hoped.

So, aunt and niece find themselves in the kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes making an imposing Tokyo Tower impression.

"I'm not getting involved, Auntie," Kiyomi intones, shaking her head as she takes the first plate and washes it. Nodoka starts, tears stinging her eyes for some reason. "I know you are going to ask. And I can figure out the situation easily enough. But frankly, you don't want to hear what I have to say."

"Isn't that my decision?"

"How you react? Yes. Whether I am willing to tell it? No. That is mine." Kiyomi glances out of the window, finding the sky aflame—the sun is setting. "We need to get going soon anyway."

"Kiki-chan, please. I don't know what to do," Nodoka pleads. "I just need to know what you think. I promise, I won't hold anything you say—"

"Do you want my help with the dishes or not?" Kiyomi demands, handing her the first soapy plate.

Nodoka blinks, narrowing her eyes. You don't start with plates, you start with cups—and she's certain Kiyomi would know that. She sighs, understanding that Kiyomi only means to help with the worst of the mess, and that doesn't involve sorting out much of anything in her son's life.

"Ranma! Where do you think you're going?!" she hears Akane's shouting. Nodoka sighs, shaking her head. Just like his father, Ranma never faces a problem head on unless it can be solved with his fist.

"None o' your business! That's where!"

"He's going to see Ukyou," Nodoka murmurs, shaking her head as she takes the plate to rinse and dry it. "Sometimes I worry I'm only making his life worse."

Instead of words, Nodoka gets another soapy plate from Kiki-chan. "You think Ranma and Akane aren't going to grow closer," she grouses, hating how the redhead just grabs another plate to wash. "So there's nothing I can do to help them?"

Another soapy plate, this time before Nodoka is even ready for it. "If I don't figure this out, Genma and Souun are going to have those two wed the day Ranma turns eighteen. You know that."

"I also know that you've done nothing to discourage it. That means you approve. That means my input is both pointless, and going to do nothing but cause problems," Kiyomi counters. Nodoka can detect no emotion in her tone—it's as if all she has is words to offer. "I have my own life to live. My son to raise. And my husband to put through school. Do you really think I want to get tangled up in this?"

"So you'd let Ranma—"

"You're the one with the power to change things," Kiyomi cuts her off again, offering another soapy plate. When she hesitates to take it, Kiyomi eases it into the sink with plain water, setting it on the last two. "So you are the one letting anything happen. Don't try to pin that on anyone but yourself and your husband."

Nodoka bristles, but finds she has nothing to counter the accusation. "What if I forbid Akane from seeing Ryouga? Would that—"

"Then she counters that Ranma can still see Kuonji-san."

"Then I forbid that as well."

"Ah. Classmates forbidden from seeing each other. That makes sense," Kiyomi snipes, clearly being sarcastic. "Why don't you put Ranma in another school while you're at it."

"If that's what it takes," Nodoka insists.

"Takes to what? To force them into something they clearly don't want?"

"This is what Genma and Souun decided," Nodoka argues stubbornly.

"Great. You have the answers you're looking for. Make your child miserable, force both of them into a loveless marriage. And see how long it takes before they're both having affairs, or one of them poisons…" Kiyomi trails off, her brain catching up to her tongue. She grabs the next plate, washing it quickly and grabbing the next and the next. She quickly moves onto the bowls, washing those just as quickly.

Nodoka sees it coming, Kiki will refuse to utter another word about this. She isn't surprised, really. If there's anything she knows about redheads—being one herself, even if her hair colour dulled over the years—is that they are passionate about everything they do and feel and are.

If only she could get her to open up and tell her more…

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ranma enters Ucchan's, finding the place packed. Ucchan and Konatsu are so busy running here and there, doing this and that, that he isn't too surprised neither notices him. He saunters over to one side, in the corner so he isn't in the way of the paying customers, and he waits.

He waits, and he wonders. Why does he keep coming back here, back to her? Is it because they're friends? He's friends with Ryouga—though they're just as likely to help each other as knock each other's teeth in.

No, he decides there's more to it. He doesn't know what 'it' is, but this isn't just a friendship, not to him.

With nothing better to do, his mind wanders.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Ukyo saw him the second he walked in. Of course, she's busy with customers, but she'd usually greet him all the same.

This time, something seems off. Her Ranchan is here, but he's also a million miles away. She studies him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what has him like this. He's been down a lot again lately—she can only guess what's been going on, given how little he really talks about it. But the subtle frown isn't comforting.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Having finally made it home, Kiyomi tucks her baby in, kisses his brow, murmurs for him to have pleasant dreams. She goes to the bathroom, sits down…

And she cries.

She wants so badly to help, but she can't. She knows how Auntie's generation thinks, how they operate. They'll say you can trust them, just so you'll open up. They'll ask you what you think they should do. And they'll crucify you for having an opinion that disagrees with their own.

Keitaro's aunt was just like that. So 'honest' and 'open', until her daughter declared she wanted to marry another woman. She looked to Kiyomi for advice—it's what they did, really, just talking about something that was close to their heart. Kiyomi said what she thought, that she shouldn't let society tell her how to raise her child, that she should love her baby with all her heart and support her any way she can.

Kiyomi didn't know that woman knew half the curse words flying off her tongue—she certainly didn't know half of them. The same woman that praised Kiyomi for her wisdom beyond her years, the same one that bragged endlessly about how good a wife Kiyomi'd be for her nephew—that was suddenly the woman calling her harlot and worthless and tramp and things Kiyomi can't even recall.

Why? For choosing love? For wanting nothing more than Kei-kun's cousin to live a happy, full life?

The door swings open, but Kiyomi doesn't look. She hates it when Kei-kun sees her crying—hates seeing how deep her tears cut into his heart.

"She asked me," Kiyomi says, still refusing to look at him even as her chest quakes with each breath. "She asked what… what I thought… thought she should do… about Ranma an… Ranma and Akane…"

Kei-kun takes the final step into the tiny room, squatting down to her height as he takes her into his arms. "It's alright, Kiki," he murmurs, making soothing shushing sounds for her. "It's alright, just let it out."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's only around eight-thirty that things started cooling off in Ucchan's. But for some reason, Ranchan doesn't immediately come to her. She is still making one last dish, so she doesn't push him… not yet.

Instead, she studies him. Studies the lost look in his eyes as he chases his own mental tail in circles. He'd been standing there in the corner for the last hour and half, but he doesn't seem to notice. That troubles her.

He isn't good at dealing with his emotions—he was never taught how to deal with them, seeing as 'anything that distracts from the art' was to be shoved aside. It's times like these that she truly feels hatred for Saotome Genma and his obvious ineptitude at raising a child.

Serving her last remaining customer his meal, Ukyou makes the usual small talk—sorry for the wait, enjoy your meal, let me know if you need anything. Then she turns her full attention to her favourite brunet.

"Hey, Ranchan?" she calls out, careful not to startle him. He looks up, his blue eyes cloudy from his troubles. He sees her warm and welcoming smile, a hand patting an empty spot at the counter. "Come on. I don't bite." He smiles shy little smile of his.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nodoka is having one of those nights. The nights where she knows sleep wont' come. Not only does she worry about Ranma and Akane—an age old pastime. Now, she has to worry about Kiyomi as well.

Her little sister could never cope with such a fiery personality—the pair of them fought almost constantly growing up for it. But there's also the clear distance Kiyomi puts between herself and giving the opinions Nodoka knows she yearns to speak. Something happened to her, something her opinions caused. She wishes she understood what.

She reads people, Nodoka would have to be blind not to notice that. Not only did she almost instantly see the rift between her son and his fiancée—the most important one, at least—she also saw Nodoka's questions coming, and clearly said she didn't want to get involved.

It makes sense, she muses, being raised by someone she'd never win an argument against. She likely needed to read her birth mother's moods to protect herself. But… something in her bones tells her there is more to this.

Nodoka needed someone to talk to, someone to bounce her thoughts off of, to pick apart what she knows and what she thinks and what she suspects. But who could she trust with this? Kasumi-chan is the obvious choice, but most of this regards her little sister, a conflict of interests that history taught her will never get the whole truth in focus.

She's used to calling her elder sister, talking to her about these things—all she'd be able to do is listen, given she's never met Ranma or Akane and has no inkling of their personalities or even a fresh angle on the situation.

Talking to Ukyou might help, but frankly that shows a bias towards the young chef—never mind that she's the obvious runner up in the fiancée brigade.

Genma's an unrepentant fool—husband or no. Honestly. Engaging Ranma to at least twenty girls, that she currently knows about, on the promise of food! No. She sees no point in talking to him how to solve a problem he created.

The Amazon matriarch—what was her name… Cologne?—was too obvious biased towards her great-granddaughter. The outcome of such an endeavour is known.

She has a few friends she still keeps in contact with, but they would only point out that divorce is the only solution—they hated Genma at first sight, and it's strained their relationship more often than not.

Sounn is just as unlikely to help—he wants his daughters to marry well, and if he can keep the Tendo Dojo in the family, so much the better.

Shaking her head, Nodoka decides she needs some tea, and perhaps a distraction. This isn't a problem that's going to be solved tonight, or any time soon.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi turns off the burner, grabbing the kettle with a towel to not burn her hands and pouring the steaming water into the tea kettle. She goes through the usual motions, setting things on the tray, and bringing the tray into the sitting room. She and Kei-kun sit to the low table, as she sets everything in front of her.

As she's reaching for the teapot, he wraps an arm around her middle and pulls her to him. "The phone rang," she murmurs, knowing he's about to tell her something important. Almost no one calls them, after all. "Who was it?"

"Tanami," he says, a smile obvious in his tone. "She's finally fed up with auntie. She called to ask if we can put her up?"

"Of course!" Kiyomi doesn't even pretend to think about it. Tanami has always been like a little sister to her and Kei-kun. "When can we expect her?"

Keitarou kisses her cheek, giving a gentle squeeze. "Saturday afternoon."

"Two days… is she sure about that?"

"Yeah. She's attending a swim meet this week." Kiyomi nods, knowing that means she isn't in that house. How Tanami put up with her mother a full two years after coming out to her, Kiyomi isn't sure. Still, she's glad her little sister finally made the sane decision—and having a little help around the house won't be a bad thing, either.

"Would you mind if she brings her girlfriend?"

"Please tell me that's rhetorical," she teases, leaning a little further into his warmth. He chuckles, highly amused. "Are you sure you can handle living with three women?"

"I'll manage." He leans forward, grabbing the teapot to pour them both tea—hers first.

As he sets the teapot down, she claims his lips. The gentle fire in her kiss shows him how she loves how she loves his, how she loves him. She doesn't have to say the words, he sees it, feels it in all she does.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

He doesn't know how it happened. One minute they were talking, her begging him to talk about it, him eventually caving and talking about it all. He remembers the floodgates opening, the way he talked about how he hated what his life was becoming, the fiancée of the week chaos that no longer phases him, the jealousy and awe he felt before, during, and after dinner at how obviously in love Kiyomi and Keitarou are…

"I want it," he remembers saying. "I want my wife to look at me with those eyes. That look that tells me she'd do anythin for me, not because she has to, but because she wants to. I wanna see how deep her love goes."

The next thing he knows, her lips are against his. Their two worlds collide. Her heart thrashes against his chest. Her sweat clings to his skin. Her eyes as wide as his, until he kisses her back.

His arms slither around her waist, hers around his shoulders. It isn't electric, there is no fireworks. None of that crap he's overheard. It feels… right. So right, that he can't get enough of her taste, of her scent, of the warmth she so freely gives him… of her.

She pulls back. Her eyes flutter open. He doesn't like the fear he finds there, the vulnerability even less so. He wants to say something, anything, to make that look go away. But he feels breathless, like she stole the air right out of his lungs and is refusing to give it back.

He tugs her right back into their embrace, a soft, breathless sigh escaping her, as if she can breathe for the first time in forever.

He likes that sound almost as much as he likes the feel of her against him. He doesn't know where this is going, but he knows he needs this—the comfort she offers, the peace he feels as the chaos of the world fades away. "Ucchan?"

"Mm?"

"I need your help."

She pulls back, that look in her eyes again. The _I'd do anything for you_ look. "Of course, Ranchan. Anything."

"I need to talk to mom. To explain things to her. But I can't do it alone."

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Her eyes, those pretty brown eyes that effortlessly see past the mask he wears for the world. They're so expressive, so open… she begs for him to tell her he feels the same way, that he needs her as desperately as she needs him.

"Well…"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi's eyes open, the room around her is dark, the first rays of sunlight kissing her good morning. She slips out of her futon, rolling it up and putting it away in the drawer to the right. Her boys are still sleeping, thankfully. Though Jiro didn't sleep through the night, he mostly did—waking up only for his two o'clock feeding.

She carefully, quietly eases out of the tiny bedroom, and heads into the kitchen to boil water. If she doesn't get coffee, she's going to be… moody. Coffee is the only thing that gets her day started, truth be told. And adding the bloating and aching back…?

A cup or three of some black magic should keep her from flying off the handle too badly—she makes a mental note to stock tampons into her purse.

Something deep inside her bones tells her today's going to be a trying day, so she also makes a mental note of buying a few bars of chocolate.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ah, Chishu-san, good morning," Ono-sensei greets her as she arrives. He's coming from a different direction than usual—the Tendo Dojo, if she had to guess. When they both stand before the clinic's front door he bows to her, his cheeks tinged pink for some reason. "Could I perhaps speak to you?"

She only nods, sucking on the chocolate bead melting on her tongue. They enter, him being almost overly chatty, her quietly sucking on her chocolate to keep the devil's waterfall from making horns and a pointy tail from sprouting.

Other than her looks, she'd inherited her mother's cursed luck when it came to their monthly visitor. She is somewhat used to it, but that doesn't mean she won't tear something or someone in half before the day's through.

She makes her way into the kitchenette and sets water to boil, taking a herbal tea meant to ease her cramps and bloating—and singing the good doctor's praises for being considerate enough to keep the precious, precious mix in house for just such a day.

Once the tea's ready, she brings the tray into the office, and sets Ono-sensei's tea in front of him. She carefully arranges herself and Jiro so they may sit comfortably, taking her own tea and blowing gently to cool it off somewhat.

He smiles, no doubt knowing just which tea she's drinking, given the distinctive scent and how quiet his usually amicable secretary is being.

"I'll be closing the clinic at eleven today. But I'm afraid I'll need you to come with me to an appointment I need you to make," he says, a glowing smile taking over his face. "I've spoken with Kasumi-chan. And she agrees that this should happen sooner rather than later."

"I see," she murmurs, biting her lip to mask a knowing smile. His lips curl up, not bothering to hide his jubilation.

"If you could call the Tendo Dojo and make an appointment for some time this afternoon? I need to speak with Tendo Soun pertaining to Kasumi-chan."

"Of course," Kiyomi assures him, no longer able to fight the smile. "You'll need me to attend?"

"Yes," he agrees, nodding gravely. His smile wanes, his eyes swimming with worry. "Though I'm afraid you'll need to know the details beforehand to ensure you understand the totality of the situation, and to help me prepare a suitable response to it."

"You woke up with Kasumi-san in your bed. You spent the night together. And from the urgency in the meeting, I'm assuming you took her maidenhood."

He sighs, his shoulders sagging. "Yes." He nods. "Yes, that's exactly it. Asking for her hand is the only honourable course of action. It's just…"

"You don't think it's enough." He nods, agreeing with her. "Waive the dowry and propose you be wed within the week before even a pregnancy test could prove her pregnant or not," she offers, cocking an eyebrow as she wonders why he didn't come up with that himself.

He sighs in relief, though he still looks worried.

"Will you trust me to speak for you during the negotiations?" He nods, almost too quickly. "Then don't worry. I know them well enough to know how this will play out."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The day almost blitzes by, and Kiyomi finds herself walking with Jiji-chan, Kei-kun, Akane-san, Ranma-kun, and… Kuonji of all people. Though she doesn't make a peep, she has a glowing smile in her eyes that seems to spill into Kei-kun's good mood as well.

They walk mostly in silence, with Akane-san holding her 'pet pig'—Kiyomi still isn't sure what to make of Ryouga's dangerous stint, but she figures that isn't her problem.

They aren't even halfway when Ranma pipes up. "Hey, Kiki. I… need to talk to you." He can't seem to meet her gaze, gazing at an uninteresting cloud and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Kiyomi is surprised when Kuonji starts looking every bit as nervous, already suspecting what this is about. She looks to Kei-kun, finding his questioning gaze already on her.

"Alright, Saotome," Kei-kun agrees, though his eyes never leave hers. "Lead the way."

She can't say she's too surprised when they veer off course, heading to the park, leaving Akane-san to make her way home alone. Ranma leads them into the park, to a secluded spot in the shade.

He stands there, unable to even begin explaining what this is about. "Kiyomi… Ranchan came to me last night." Kiyomi grins, her eyes lighting up like a child seeing Christmas lights. "We plan on… talking to his mom about it, but… We agreed that… that maybe talking to you first might be a good idea?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"We agreed that… that maybe talking to you first might be a good idea?" Ukyou isn't used to feeling this nervous, this unsure. But Ranchan has a point. Kiyomi's opinion, while important, carries less weight. That means they can practice talking about this with someone that sort of understands the situation, if not entirely, and they can practice talking through it—like a spar, being Ranchan's exact words.

If she doesn't…?

"We… uh… we kinda…"

"Kissed. Made out. Had sex." Ukyou isn't sure how to decipher how the redhead feels, given her tone is blank, but the amusement in her eyes isn't making her feel any less uneasy.

Ukyou looks away, her whole body aflame from the hottest blush of her life. "Made… made out," she confesses. "Ranchan and I… We agreed that we want to make it official between us… and… well, we…"

Kiyomi frowns, her eyes suddenly hard.

Ukyou sighs, already seeing this is going to be a harder sell than she feared. Still, she and Ranchan agreed they were going to face this, come what may. She tucks back her shoulders, lifting her chin as she rights herself, standing proud in the face of adversity. She steels herself, cursing that her heart throbs like a rabid animal against her chest and in her throat.

"We want her ta end all engagements but ours," Ranchan says, moving to stand beside her. "We're not askin' for your help, Kiki. We just… needed to tell someone we trust first."

Ukyou grabs his hand, needing his support to keep her from freaking out. Their fingers intertwine, and he gives a gentle squeeze to show he's right there with her.

Chishu and Kiyomi share a look, but Ukyou can't seem to make sense of their wordless exchange. "You're only informing us?" Chishu asks. Ukyou nods, seeing her Ranchan following her lead.

Heh. Her Ranchan. He's always been her Ranchan, just as she's always been his Ucchan. Scary as this is, knowing that they have each other's back in this… it sloughs off the worst of the anxiety sweltering in her.

"In that case, congratulations," Kiyomi coos, running her index finger along her jawline and glowing brighter than the sun. "It's about time you two figured that out."

Her head snaps to Ranchan, her eyes wide as dinner plates. He's not doing much better. Slowly, his eyes soften, and that shy little smile of his peeks out as if from behind a cloud. Her stomach does a little flip.

"About…?" Ukyou mutters, unsure what to make of the redhead anymore.

"Time…?" Ranchan finishes for her, every bit as lost.

"Heh. Already finishing each other's sentences," Chishu teases. "You two are just adorable."

"Whoa… hol' up!" Ranchan demands. Ukyou's too busy blushing, too desperately needing his warmth to keep standing tall. She inches closer to him, gently grabbing his elbow with her free hand. She revels in the strength the simple action gives her, even though it makes her blush deeper. "So you're cool with it, as long as we don't involve you?"

"That's right," Chishu agrees, nodding.

"Auntie cornered me after dinner. She suspects, and she needed someone to help her figure out what to do," Kiyomi offers, her eyes smiling even brighter. "As long as we aren't caught in the crossfire, you have our blessing."

Ukyou breathes a sigh, relieved beyond words.

"You might want to dress up a little, though," Chishu offers. "Saotome-san strikes me as very traditional. So you showing up dressed like a guy will only make things harder."

"Hmm?" Ukyou noises, wondering about that. She doesn't have a kimono, but she does have a girl's uniform from school. Or, maybe she can borrow a kimono from Konatsu? "That might work. Thanks, Chishu-kun."

"Tendo-san has a meeting in forty-five minutes," Kiyomi offers, shifting her weight and frowning. If Ukyou didn't know any better, she'd think the Chishu matriarch is trying to help as much as she can, without getting her fingers burned in the process. "I'd say you have two hours to get ready."

"Thanks," Ranchan says, tension leaving him entirely. "Really, Kiki. That means more than you know."

"Any… any tips?" Ukyou asks, hoping for anything leg up she can get.

"As his mother, no one can overrule auntie's decision. Not even his father. She knows the stakes, she knows the situation, but she is also very traditional. Present yourself as the better choice, and do not bring up the other engagements at all."

"Huh?" Ranchan scratches his cheek, unsure what to make of that.

"If she favours one over the other, she'd end all other engagements without prompting," Kiyomi explains, her tone soft but unrelenting. "Fact is, she doesn't favour Akane. And she's already aware of your feelings for Kuonji. That means, she's been studying her, and she finds her wanting. Given her state of dress, I can't say I'm surprised."

Fix the predictable problems, in other words. Ukyou nods, a nervous smile taking over. It's not a guarantee, of course, but it's a solid bet.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi takes her place beside her boss. Kei-kun has Jiro up in Ranma's room, awaiting Kuonji's dramatic entrance and likely giving him some last minute tips and lessons in manners and protocol—something Ranma doesn't know a thing about, for some reason.

Kiyomi and Ono-sensei sit to one side of the table, with Tendo-san to the other. He'd asked the others for some privacy, and given the stern look as his eldest daughter walks into the room and sits beside him. Her limp is subtle, barely noticeable, but no martial artist worth their salt would miss it.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Tendo-san," Kiyomi begins. "Forgive Ono-sensei for asking me to speak on his behalf. Given the delicate nature of last night's events, the last thing he desires is to make things worse."

"I see," Tendo-san intones, stoic and unreadable.

"As a martial artist not currently training or sparring, you no doubt believe in dealing with the problem efficiently. Taking the path of least resistance to ensure the end goal is achieved without fail. We wish to respect this approach and delve into the matter as it is, pulling no punches to ensure you can ascertain for yourself Ono-sensei's true intentions in his response. As such, I will to state the obvious. He's taken your daughter's maidenhood."

The man narrows his eyes, but remains silent.

"We understand there is no excusing such an act. As such, instead of offering apologies and explanations, we have asked to meet with you to honour your daughter, as she deserves. With your blessing, we wish to discuss having them wed as expediently as is appropriate."

Tendo-san's lips curl up, his eyes softening. "What do you propose?"

"Given Ono-sensei has wronged her, he wishes to waive the dowry, and will foot the bill for both ceremony and celebration befitting such a momentous occasion, thereby relieving the Tendo clan of any and all monetary responsibilities for his actions. Additionally, he will hear any demands you feel needful."

Tendo-san smoothens his moustache, clearly thinking about that. "Kasumi, dear. What do you make of the offer?"

"Father, I… I love him," she almost cries out, tears threatening to fall.

"You would agree to become his wife? Even this suddenly?"

"With all my heart," she agrees, her tearful gaze focused on Ono-sensei.

"Very well. Then here are my additional stipulations." Kiyomi has to fight back a face-splitting grin. "You will marry her within seven days. Both the ceremony and the celebration will be held here, in the Tendo Dojo, surrounded by hers and your family. She will don the Ono name, as tradition demands, though neither you nor your descendants will be allowed to sever ties with the Tendo clan. And lastly, you will move in here, with her, until such a time my younger daughters have enrolled into a college."

"Done," Ono-sensei agrees without a second thought.

Tendo-san beams, placing his hand on Kasumi-san's shoulder. "In that case, welcome to the family."

"Thank you, father!" Ono-sensei beams, bowing so low his forehead slaps the low table.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Thank you, father!" Nodoka beams, glad her plan is finally come to a head. It was challenging to get Kasumi-chan to agree to having a drink with her, especially without hinting that she'd called Tofu-sensei to join them. She didn't exactly plan for them to spend the night together, that was a bonus, but either way, Kasumi-chan will be married within a week and she couldn't look happier about it.

Quietly closing the kitchen door, Nodoka saunters over to the stove to start making tea and warming some sake—it's a bit early, but she feels today's worth the break in routine.

"Not bad." Nodoka almost jumps out of her skin, not having sensed Nabiki sneaking up behind her. "Getting them drunk to get them over their inhibitions. Not the best plan, considering how many thousand ways it could have gone wrong, but it seems to have worked out all the same."

"Oh? Is that what you think?" the Saotome matriarch asks, composing herself. She continues her ministrations, uncaring what the middle sister thinks about this.

"My only question. Did you plan for Chishu to help with this? After all. She's the one that suggested Kasumi-nee walk him home. She's the one that Tofu turned to for help." Nodoka only smiles serenely, fishing out a few bottles of sake and setting them on the counter. "No, in other words. Otherwise it would have worked out the last four times you tried this. So you also try to enlist Chishu to help you with my other sister. But given you've been in a foul mood all day, even with this plan working out, that means she turned you down. So how about you clue me in, and I see if I can help somehow?"

"If you planned on helping Akane-chan through this, you would have acted long ago," comes the obvious rejection.

"How could I? If Saotome's own mother refuses to accept her claim, refuses to end the other engagements? What could I possibly do but make things worse?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"What could I possibly do but make things worse?" Nabiki asks, feeling an all too familiar frustration creeping through her. It isn't that she hasn't been trying, but fact is she's also the breadwinner of the family. She has bigger things to worry about than romance and heart-warming fluff—if she loses focus for even a moment, her family starves.

"Nabiki, honey, darling, sweetie. You don't know the first thing about the hearts of others." Auntie's words come as a slap in the face, though the middle Tendo shows nothing of her inner turmoil. "I understand why you do it, and I remember being much the same after my father passed away. But the fact is, you've gotten so used to the Ice Princess persona, that you can't even remember who you were before your mother died."

"Then tell me," Nabiki challenges stubbornly.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because you were mother's best friend. Because you are Kasumi's godmother. Because you…"

Nodoka's eyes sag, her shoulders suddenly feeling too heavy for her to carry. As the silence of the room drags on, save the quiet huff of the burner and the dancing of the kettle as it rocks back and forth on its flaming perch, she feels only older and older.

"You were the quiet one," she begins, tears welling up. "Always walking around with the latest book you were reading. Not the Nancy Drew types, mind you. You were into detective stories, into mysteries you had to unravel before the story revealed it all. You didn't talk much, but your eyes were so expressive. You adored your sisters, even though you and Akane fought about everything."

Nabiki stands rooted in her current spot. She doesn't remember any of that.

"You would tell your mom how you wanted to be a musician. You even pestered her for weeks to buy you a toy piano, and you wouldn't stop playing it from the second you got it."

So that's why she could never part with that worn down piece of junk. She keeps it hidden in a drawer, nestled away from the world's cruel touch. Her mother got it for her? Why doesn't she remember that?

"So I'll make you a deal. Start taking piano lessons, and I'll start telling you stories about you and that Kuno boy. You two were inseparable growing up, you know."

Nabiki walks off, her mind awhirl with the slivers of her past she was just given. Slivers of a past she only now realises she buried so deep inside her, that she can't remember any of it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"We're going out for dinner," came the predictable proclamation. Nodoka could only pour Soun another saucer of sake, leaving her buffoon of a husband to fend for himself. "After all. My baby just got engaged. This is no time to let her slave away in the kitchen."

She could only smile, wondering how he would feel if she told him she was conspiring to get those two married ever since she barged back into their lives. She once again offers Keitarou and Kiki a drink, but both turn her down—she argues it'll curdle her milk and they can't afford to buy formula for Jiro, he refuses to drink if she won't.

"So, Kiki?" Nodoka tries, for the umpteenth time. "I was hoping you two would join us for dinner? It would be nice to have my niece there to celebrate with us, you know."

"You could offer not to get her involved next time you start plotting against her cousin," Nabiki snipes, sipping her saucer empty. She holds it out to Nodoka, wordlessly demanding another.

When Kiyomi snorts and rolls her eyes, Nodoka realises the depths of her mistake. She gives Nabiki the requested refill, as thanks for another missing piece of the puzzle.

"So you were burned in the past," the elder redhead muses. "Someone from my generation asked you to help them figure out someone, and they blamed you for disagreeing with them."

"My aunt," Keitarou offers, his hand on Kiki's lower back even as he makes a funny face for Jiro. The little wince tells her that he was just pinched, and hard. Kiki isn't happy he's talking about this, but Nodoka would be a remiss if she wasn't grateful for it. "My cousin came out to her, and she didn't know what to think."

"Came out to her?"

"What's important is that Kiki offered her honest advice, something she always used to do, and it cost her."

Nodoka pours herself another saucer, wondering about that. "Your aunt. One of her children refused to marry as she desired."

"You could say that." The last piece falls into place. It's no wonder why poor Kiki reacted as strongly as she did. Her she was, another aunt begging her to open up, promising her the stars and moon, and all she could see was her past repeating before her very eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," she murmurs, giving her niece a sad smile. Kiki kisses her son, uncaring for the apology. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." Nodoka sighs, wondering at how easily she was shoved out of the girl's life. She doesn't doubt it was Kasumi-chan's insistence that they stay that kept the Chishu family in the Tendo home.

"Oh, that reminds me. We're picking up a cousin of mine tomorrow. She and a friend will be living with us from now on." Nodoka starts, her sake spilling onto her kimono. She has a sinking suspicion there's so much more to that than just an update—it's a warning.

"Oh?" Nodoka tries to sound more curious than panicked, but she isn't sure how she's coming over just yet.

"Nothing for you to worry about. She and her mom just can't see eye to eye on something important to her. So she's moving to Furinkan. Keep an eye out, Saotome. She might end up in our class."

"She a martial artist?" Ramna asks.

"Swimmer and gymnast, actually. Both of them."

The sinking feeling in her gut tells her this is the same cousin. The same one Kiki had a fall-out with Keitarou's aunt over. From the activities, Nodoka suspects they're both girls. From the running away from home, she suspects they're more than friends. Kiyomi would know that as well—Saotome women are notorious for their sniffing out potential romances, and fostering the ones they approve of—and given the pair are to move in with them, it's obvious she isn't bothered by that.

"How long have they been lovers?" Nodoka asks, gazing at Kiki to show she's asking her directly.

"What's important is that her mother gave her no choice," Keitarou cuts in, before his fiancée can mouth off. "She'd planned out the rest of her life for her. And that included a boy she'd sooner stab than kiss."

 _And there you have it_ , Nodoka thinks, sipping her saucer empty. _That means Ranma's making his move today, and Keitarou is warning me that they'll choose Ranma's side should I reject what he has to say without hearing him out._

The only remaining question, then, is who her son would be presenting as a potential daughter-in-law. She swallowed painfully, hoping it was a girl he was bringing home—Kiki obviously isn't against homosexuality.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Sorry for interrupting!" Nodoka sighs in relief, recognizing the voice. The Kuonji girl. She certainly dresses odd—Nodoka isn't sure what to make of her boyish presentation—but at least it's a girl!

Nodoka heads to the front door, loudly apologizing for taking so long. As she slides the door open…

Before her stands a young lady. Her soft yellow kimono with long sweeping sleeves telling her she is single, the nervous smile and her inability to meet Nodoka's gaze telling her she wishes to do something about that status.

Her long, brown hair was brushed until it shines. Her subtle makeup a light perfume announcing how deep her need goes to make a proper impression. But it's the nervous look the ruins it for Nodoka—she looks like she wants to cry and run for the hills.

She remembers the day Genma came calling at her home, to ask for her hand in marriage. She was every bit as nervous.

"Why, hello Kuonji-san. My, you look lovely this afternoon," Nodoka tries helping the girl out, feeling quite nervous about this herself. "Would you like to come in? We were just celebrating Kasumi-chan getting engaged."

The hope mingled with fear tells Nodoka this one hopes her words will be every bit as celebrated, though she fully expects the worst. Nodoka nods, understanding the situation all too well.

"I would like that, Saotome-san. Thank you." The elder leads the younger into the family sitting room, inviting her to have a seat, and pours the them both a saucer of sake—Ranma also gets poured one, seeing his nerves are suddenly acting up.

Drowning a sigh in sake, Nodoka knocks back her drink, needing it more than ever.

"Mom?" Ranma begins cautiously. It isn't hard to see coming, really. "We need to talk to you. Privately."

" _We_?" Nodoka asks, curious who 'we' entails. Kiki starts strapping Jiro into the pouch, obviously refusing to see this through. "You don't have to leave, Kiki."

"No, we don't," she agrees, offering the baby bag to Keitarou.

"Very well, Ranma. I will meet with you. Provided Kiyomi stay and listen."

Kiki, however, has other plans. She stands, thanking everyone for their hospitality.

"Are you really trying to tell me, you don't want to hear what I have to tell my son?" Kiyomi doesn't even pause, walking towards the front door. "I'm sorry, Ranma. But unfortunately, if you wish me to do much of anything regarding your engagements, I'll need another Saotome to help me decide."

"Kiki asked to stay out of this."

The room grows deathly silent. Only the tapping of bare feet against tatami mats as the Chishus leave can be heard.

"And that's ignoring that she's a Chishu. She ain't answered to Saotome in years."

Fear wells up in her heart. A fear that if she lets this girl walk away, like she allowed her mother that day, the next time she'll hear about her will be on the news.

"I'm scared, Kiyomi," Nodoka admits. Keitarou grabs his love's waist, wordlessly asking her to stay and listen. "Your mother walked away just like this. And I never heard from her again."

"Mom. I'm trying to talk to you."

"And I'm trying to keep my niece in my life. Be patient, son. I will listen to what you have to say."

Without a word, Kiyomi walks out, leaving even Keitarou where he stands.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Kiyomi kneels before the headstone, just as the first rays of light kiss the morning sky. She sits to make herself comfortable, tucking her business suite skirt to keep her unmentionables out of view. Keitarou, wearing his school uniform, holds Jiro beside her. Her eyes take in the kanji pronouncing the day her old self passed away. The day the high school rising star fell. The day the only woman that ever loved her died in her arms.

 **Chishu Amaranthe  
January 8th, 1958  
to  
July 1st, 1987**

"She made me promise," Kei-kun murmurs, tears welling up in his eyes, "that if anything happened to her, I would take care of you."

"I know." Her words come out emotionless.

"You reminded her of herself at that age. Smiling so bright that the world never suspects the darkness of your past."

"Not now, Kei."

"My father raped her," he stubbornly continues, seemingly unaware of the tears pouring down his fiancée's face. "She was only twelve at the time. She gave birth to me on Christmas day, an early thirteenth birthday present. And she loved me more than life itself."

Kiyomi can't seem to make sense of it. Barely more than a child, having a child, and she was always so… full of life.

She remembers that day, the day her mother came into her life. That day in the hospital. The only reason she had to get out of bed was to go get food. It's all she even cared about anymore.

The woman that birthed her had succumbed to her injuries, leaving her lost, confused. The woman that told her over and over that no one loves you like your mother, the woman that told her that the biggest mistake of her life was not drowning Kiyomi in the tub while bathing her. She didn't feel anything for that person, and that hurt more than recovering from the twenty-something surgeries meant to 'save her life'.

The problem was, food was starting to interest her less and less. She had nothing, no one. And with each passing day, her reasons to get out of bed, her reasons to continue physical therapy to keep her muscles from atrophying, dwindled a little more. Kiyomi was in a bad place.

Then this vivacious bluette came into her hospital room. She doesn't remember how the conversation started, but she remembers the shame as her roommate blatantly asked her when she stopped caring about her life.

 _"I know those eyes,"_ her words thunder through the corridors of Kiyomi's mind. _"You plan on killing yourself. So what's your poison? You plan on just withering away? Or do you have something more direct in mind?"_

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ Kiyomi remembers the words falling off her lips. The first words she'd spoken since waking up from her coma.

 _"Life doesn't get easier, you know. But, if you have someone in your life that is worth living for, you'll find the strength to get out of bed every morning. You'll find the will to smile brighter than the sun."_ She was running her fingers through her sleeping son's hair as she said it. _"That's what my Keitarou means to me. He's the reason I wake up every morning. He's the reason I smile my brightest. He's the reason I breathe."_

 _"I see the way he looks at you. He sees the strength in your eyes. He sees me in you. And he will fall in love with you, if you let him."_

Kiyomi snorts, shaking her head. Tears fall, even now wondering at the casual way the woman talked about her son falling in love with a cripple.

And that's what Kiyomi was at the time. Crippled. The doctors needed to perform at least another three surgeries to hopefully help her regain feeling in her legs, but she was growing weaker with each passing day. They didn't dare risk another operation, fearing her little body couldn't take any more.

 _"Let him in, Kiki. I promise, he will never turn his back on you."_

Even five years later, Kiyomi sees the simple truth playing out before her. Keitarou never walked away from her. He never betrayed her. He never let her wonder if he loves her—though he doesn't say the words, the look in his eyes tells all.

"Arigatou." The word finally falls off her tongue, finally makes it out into the world, though it kicks her in the guts and hurts more than feeling her mother breathe her last. "Thank you… for saving me… when no one else cared."

A callused hand rubs against her cheek, gently tugging her, inviting her to look at the reasons she gets out of bed in the morning.

"Kei-kun?"

"Mm?"

She leans in, laying her head against his shoulder. "Can we try for a little girl?"

"If you want," he murmurs, unwilling to deny her. "Do you want to start trying soon?"

"When Jiji's a year?"

"Would you mind if we wait until we're married?"

"We're already married," she counters, breathing him in. "Just because we can't sign the papers yet doesn't change that."

"You pick a name?"

"Amaranthe." He smiles, already having suspected as much.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nodoka stands and she waits, her kimono and short, auburn hair flapping even in the morning's gentle breeze. Her niece has come to the cemetery every day without fail, she hopes today will be no different.

Ukyou stands beside her, wearing a girl's uniform, shyly clutching her book bag in front of her. To her other side, Ranma is also wearing the school uniform—Nodoka is more than pleased that Ukyou helped convince him to wear it.

In the distance, she sees the pair coming to her. The pair she very much hopes will appreciate what she has to say. The closer they come, the more Nodoka worries. They look like they've been crying.

"Why are they here?" Ukyou asks, fidgeting nervously. She didn't believe anyone that told her they would find the pair in a cemetery, she seems to refuse to believe it even now.

"Kiyomi comes every day to visit their mother's grave," Nodoka explains.

The trio wait silently. The nervous tension almost becoming palpable as the Chishus approach.

"Yes?" Kiki intones, her eyes blank even though the tears she shed are still more than obvious.

"I want to introduce you properly," Nodoka begins. "To your cousin's fiancée, Saotome Ukyou."

"Congratulations," comes the dry monotone.

"I'm sorry, niece. I… I don't know what I can do to reach to, to help you."

Instead of answering, Kiyomi fishes out a pair of baby wipes, offering one to Keitarou and they wipe their faces to hide the traces of their tears. Nodoka gets the impression they're so used to this they barely notice or care if someone's watching anymore.

Ukyou walks up to the shorter girl, wrapping her arms around her and being extra careful not to smother little Jiro. "I'm here, little sister. Any time you need me. Any time you just want a friend. I'm here."

As the soon to be former okonomiyaki chef pulls back—Saotomes may own eateries, but may not work in them, sorry dear—she sees a flicker of hope in those sky blue eyes that remind her so much of her Ranma.

"Ranma and I are always here for you. For all three of you."

Kiyomi blushes, looking away. Her hand idly ghosts over her lower abdomen, bringing a smile to Ukyou's eyes.

"We'll adjust for inflation as needed."

"Sweetie?" Nodoka takes the risk, steps up to her daughter-in-law and her niece. She cups the younger redhead's cheek, sighing as Kiki looks away from her yet again. "The Saotome clan will always be here for you. Just, please… please Kiyomi… let us in. I swear, we only want to help you."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End What Does Your Heart Say Now._**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: It's on you now, dear readers. I have quite some more ideas for this story, but I have enough going on.  
_**


End file.
